


Altered

by Graywolf120



Series: Saga of Teamfortress 2 [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Experimentation, Tentaspy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: The third incarnation of the BLU and RED teams, the mercenaries have only been together a few weeks in a new arena where death is no longer permanent. While tolerate of each other there is little in the way of bonds, least of all when it comes to the Spies. It amongst this confusion that BLU Spy finds himself a captive and experiment of the RED Medic. From the conclusion of one experiment with his escape, BLU Spy finds himself the subject of another that will lead him to question what it means to be human...





	1. Death

This mess had started with a simple mistake, he had made his presence known by shooting out that blood supply to the RED Heavy…  
  
As the BLU Spy it was his job to take out important targets while his team eliminated the cannon fodder, not hard considering his team’s medic had invented a device called a medi-gun that shot healing vapors based on plasma, which the REDs lacked for the moment. This meant that the source of healing for the entire RED team was always in his infirmary…  
  
While none of them were strangers to killing the thought of dying was still a fear most had not overcome, not trusting the Respawn system that they had been introduced to just weeks before. As such most combatants ran to their medic at the first hint of serious injury but not the spies. One did not last long in the unforgiving world of espionage if one was not good at avoiding injury and being able to treat the occasional wound…  
  
BLU Spy was disguised as his RED counterpart as he approached and went to backstab the RED Medic only for the doctor to dodge and slice off his head…  
  
He should have gone to Respawn, he should have woke up in the BLU Respawn room but as he would be informed of later, his team’s soldier got too trigger happy and sent a rocket into the RED Infirmary. This triggered a reaction that would help the RED Medic not only discover the medi-gun independently but also Ubercharge as Spy woke up in the RED Heavy’s hand…  
  
Almost instantly Spy knew what was wrong  as he remembered how he had died and now he couldn’t feel his body….and like a coward he begged to be killed...  
At first the RED Medic tried to oblige him but only ended up shooting his disembodied head from the RED Heavy’s hand and around the floor before he smiled as Spy never felt more hopeless…  
  
At first his new state regulated itself and the RED Medic did many painful and shameful experiments on him without needing to care for him. However the solution began to wear off and Spy’s eyes developed dark shadows under them and he became pale as thinking became hard. The RED Medic refused to let his test subject die and employed the RED Engineer’s aid in creating a device that would turn battery power into fuel for the disembodied  head. To help preserve Spy the RED Medic kept him in the fridge in his infirmary.  
  
Spy spent countless hours alone in that fridge surrounded by hearts and other items but his one respite was that the RED Spy snuck him a cigarette and astray. The bitter but familiar taste was soothing and Spy became more sedate which kept his little treasure safe from being stolen by his tormentor.  
  
Spy did a lot of thinking in that fridge, about his childhood, his work in the French Resistance, his countless missions for DST and his early retirement but most of all he thought of them…  
  
He would never see them again unless he did something, so Spy began to formulate a plan of escape the only way he could without a body…  
  
As RED Medic opened the fridge to get some supplies for that day’s experiment he gave a sinister smile at Spy before speaking:  
  
“Your team tried to rescue you yesterday, zey failed miserably vhen I introduced zem to ze effects of Ubercharge on Heavy. I do not zink zey vill try again vhich is good as you vill make a good prop for mein lectures on mien discovery vhen I am done vith zese dummkopfs. “ said RED Medic.  
  
“I think not, no one would spend time to listen to an imbecilic bastard. “ remarked Spy.  
  
“Vhat did you call me?” said RED Medic with a brow raised as if he was daring the Spy to repeat himself.  
  
“You are an amateur who got lucky, you aren’t even a real doctor, you are an unstable lunatic who society will put down like the dog you are.” scorned Spy only to scowl as RED Medic took his cigarette away.  
  
“Vell at least I am not just a head. “ countered RED Medic as he waved the cigarette before dropping it and crushing it under his boot.  
  
“I got more than that from your wife the last time I was in Stuttgart.” remarked Spy which made RED Medic freeze as he looked at Spy with a shocked expression.  
  
“Her name is Edith if I remember correctly, blond with green eyes and-“ began Spy, he had never met the woman but had done extensive research on his foes when he joined BLU…  
  
He was interrupted as RED Medic grabbed his throat and lifted him out of the fridge, the doctor glared at him over his glasses.  
  
“You vill still your tongue if you value your life schweinhund.” growled RED Medic.  
  
“I had sex with your wife and it was how you say, wunderbar.” stated Spy with a smug expression.  
  
“SCHEIßKERL!” roared RED Medic with uncharacteristic rage as he raised Spy above his head and brought down the Spy’s head with a loud bang on the edge of the fridge, opening a large cut in the Spy’s forehead which began to bleed.  
  
Spy groaned at the pain and if he had a stomach would have thrown up due to the dizziness that engulfed him. He then cried out in pain as RED Medic repeated the action again and again as cracking was heard and Spy could have sworn he saw bits of his skull and brain matter hit the floor. Then  after the fifth blow all Spy knew was darkness…


	2. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLU Spy's plan has worked but his extended state as an head has resulted in a glitch with Respawn...

Waking up on a cold tile floor Spy’s eyes frantically looked around only to calm as he caught the color blue but his calm did not last long as he began feel dizzy. He went to put his hand over his eyes only to realize he was still a head…a head that was already feeling the effects of death without the life support system the RED Medic had rigged for him. Yet he could hear an alarm and he knew his team would discover him, with that he closed his eyes, he had long moved past shame of his condition, he just wanted to be back...  
  
It took two more deaths before his team’s medic made it to the Respawn room and another before the medic realized that Spy was stuck in a cycle of Respawn. Medic ordered the gathering team to get him supplies while he had the Engineer get to work on a life support system. In the meantime Spy was silent, not questioning his Medic, both knowing that Spy would be dead before he could be taken to the infirmary, then a strange look came to Medic’s eyes as he had a wild thought.  
  
“I vill be back kamerade.” said Medic with a reassuring smile before running from the room.  
  
It was another three deaths before the Medic returned with a syringe of dark blue fluid and a large clear bucket of water. Without a word Medic injected the substance into what was left of Spy’s neck before placing his head in the bucket which cursed as he was placed into the water.  
  
Spy winced as he felt something akin to acid flowing through his veins from the injection site but he felt a rush go through him as oxygen reached his deprived brain.  
  
Blue eyes looked up at the Medic who was smiling at his success and Spy mouthed:  
  
“What the hell”  
  
“A serum I have been devising to give us an edge in ze nearby sewers. I vill explain more later.” said Medic before he picked up the bucket and began to walk to his infirmary  
.  
They passed by the Engineer who stopped and nearly dropped the device he had thrown together as he saw Spy’s living head in the water.  
  
“Doc what did ya do?” asked Engineer as he raised his helmet back to get a better look.  
  
“An injection, now follow me ve have much to discuss.” said Medic before resuming his journey to the infirmary.  
  
Once there Medic placed the bucket on the table under the ceiling medi-gun and switched it on before turning to discuss his plan to Engineer but Spy heard nothing but gibberish the water that was keeping him breathing also distorted any outside noise. Yet he got the jest of the plan from reading Engineer’s lips and it unsettled him…  
  
Medic went to leave only to be stopped by Engineer who pointed at Spy and Medic muttered something before approaching Spy and removing him from the bucket. Setting his teammate upright under the medi-gun Medic began to speak:  
  
“It is clear zat killing you vill not fix your problem as you respawn as just a head. Unfortunately  your body vas unsalvageable so a simple transplant can not be performed to restore you to your full capacity but a similar alternative can be done. Engineer and I vill manipulate Respawn to clone you a new body but zere vill be complications…” said Medic in a nonchalant manner.  
  
“What kind of complications doctor?” asked Spy with a raised brow.  
  
“Well partner we can’t clone the body…whole. If we did so then there would be a clone of ya running around with a mind of it’s own. So we have to clone ya bit by bit.” explained Engineer.  
  
“Mein medi-gun can mend ze pieces together into a functional whole but zere vill be extensive scarring.” said Medic.  
  
“You mean…” began Spy, unable to finish.  
  
“Ya gonna look like a patchwork quilt under that snazzy suit of yours but you’ll be whole again partner.” said Engineer with a smile at the end as he tried to cheer his teammate up.  
  
Spy looked at them with his usual expression of cold calmness but his eyes were not focused on them and he was frowning. It wasn’t what he had hoped for but anything was better than being a head for the rest of his days…  
  
“You have my consent.” agreed Spy.  
  
Engineer nodded and Medic smiled before approaching Spy.  
  
“Excellent, now I vill need ze medi-gun so back into ze bucket you go mein freund.” said Medic as he picked Spy up and went to place him in the water.  
  
Spy didn’t resist or question it as Medic was not a man to keep from an operation though Spy did close his eyes as he was immersed. Thankfully Medic had the presence of mind to put the bucket out of view of the table where they would be…assembling his new body.  
  
It was hours before Medic fetched him and the sight on the table was not pretty; the headless torso had a huge Y incision that had been stitched up and every limb and every digit had been stitched together. Despite the healing vapors of the medi-gun the points of attachment would leave deep and ugly scarring…  
  
Spy didn’t want to be attached to that abomination and he closed his eyes, trying to turn away.  
  
“Don’t worry mein freund, ze scars vill become shallow vith treatment. It is better zen your current state ja?” said Medic.  
  
“Oui” responded Spy and Medic placed the stump of his neck on the top of the body.  
  
Spy flinched as he could feel the medi-gun binding the flesh together as Medic stitched the skin together to keep him in place as the process happened. As Medic finshed the stitching he took out another syringe like the one from earlier and began to inject at the attachment sites.  
  
“What is that?” asked Spy with a raised brow.  
  
“An injection of regenerative genetic material, it vill speed up ze healing and lessen ze scarring.” responded Medic without looking at Spy.  
  
“Then how did it allow me to breath underwater doctor?” asked Spy.  
  
“It is aquatic in nature.” said Medic and he glared at Spy when he caught the Frenchman's shocked expression.  
  
“Don’t be such a baby, if not for zat serum you vould still be in respawn.” said Medic.  
  
There was not much to say as Spy slowly became aware of his new body, and he began to explore his range of control, first moving his fingers before bringing his hands close to his face to look at them. They looked just like his hands besides where they were stitched together but they were still hands.  
  
“Medic…merci.” said Spy as he could feel tears welling in his eyes which he wiped away.  
  
Medic smiled at him and helped him sit up, asking him various questions about how the new body felt and how well he could control it, more out of scientific curiosity  then concern. Spy answered as well as he could while he slowly got dressed in a suit that Engineer had brought in for him before leaving Medic to his work. He didn’t need to shower, the new body had been clean and RED Medic had kept him…rather clean, probably afraid of losing his test subject then out of sympathy.  
  
Finally Spy was done changing, it had been a struggle but his motor skills had shown great improvement throughout the process, and as he straightened his tie in the mirror he asked his own question:  
  
“Doctor how long was I captured?”  
  
“About zwei weeks...Soldier is going to vant a full report, considering ze advancement the RED Medic made, called Ubercharge as vell as making a similar device to mien medi-gun. ” said Medic.  
  
“Unfortunately there is not much I can tell him or you, I was kept in a fridge most of my time there…though it involves a transplant using a Mega Baboon heart. “ said Spy.  
  
“Of course!” said Medic with a grin and he turned away from Spy and began to furiously write in his notebook.  
  
Spy smirked and went to leave the room only to stop as he heard Medic stop writing, he looked over his shoulder to see Medic doing the same.  
  
“I’m pleased you are back kamerade.” said Medic with a kind smile, something rare for the crazed doctor.  
  
“So am I mon ami, so am I.” said Spy with a slight smile before he left the infirmary, shutting the door behind him.  
  
The rest of the day was spent getting settled back in, first informing Soldier of how he had been captured and all that he had learned in his captivity. Then he had eaten for the first time in what felt like months, indulging a little as everything tasted so good despite having been made by Scout. He even spent time talking to his teammates, first simply answering questions but it soon developed into a good time as Spy had not realized how much he enjoyed their companionship till after he had been in forced solitude. He did not drink any alcohol, not sure if his cloned body would have his old tolerance or not and he didn’t want to get drunk off a single drink, it would raise suspicions. Yet Spy found himself drinking a lot of water but he dismissed it as enjoying the sensation of drinking after weeks of consuming nothing.  
  
It was still early in the night when Spy bid his teammates farewell, went to his room, surprised, and pleased to find that while it had been maintained it had not been searched. He closed and locked his door to make sure no one came in on him before he went to change into his silk pajamas but not before looking himself over in his full length mirror, scowling at the scars and stitches over his lean, muscular form.  
  
“How am I going to shower like this?” thought Spy.  
  
He didn’t normally shower with the rest of his team but now even a robe wouldn’t hide all his disfigurements…  
  
With a sigh he got dressed and curled up under his sheets, his depressed mood slightly lifted by the feeling of the pillow under his head as he slowly fell asleep his dreams of the ocean…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, also I apologize for my horrible accents.


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides being a stitched up whole of cloned parts something is wrong with Spy's new body...

It had been a month since he had escaped the RED Medic and been attached to this new body but Spy was not used to it. Spy could fight well enough with it but something was wrong despite the weekly treatments by Medic with that strange serum. The majority of the scars were healing nicely, still noticeable but he could barely feel them when he ran his fingers over them but the skin on his hands and feet was drying out to the point it was cracking, especially along the scars. Medic had looked it over and given Spy an ointment that helped but the dry skin was not his only problem…  
  
His fake teeth, the real ones pulled out long ago during an intense interrogation, were all loose and the night before one had fallen out while Spy was eating dinner to the shock and amusement of his teammates.  
  
Then there was the aching at the tips of his digits but nothing was as bad as the growing lumps on his back. They had formed shortly after Spy was grafted onto this body, there were eight of them and they felt like a sore pimple, making lying down or even leaning on his back painful. Not yet visible under his clothing they were still a concern and Spy had gone to Medic about them…  
  
“Vell mein freund zey do not appear to be abscesses and ze likely hood of eight cancerous tumors in such a fresh body is unlikely but I vill take a sample.” said Medic from behind the shirtless Spy.  
  
He sat on the edge of the table slumped forward with his hands gripping  the edge as Medic pieced one of the lumps with a syringe and extracted some fluid.  
  
“Interesting.” muttered Medic.  
  
“What is it doctor?” asked Spy.  
  
“Nozing.” said Medic that made Spy turn his head to see Medic turn around but not before Spy caught a glimpse of the syringe...  
  
Purple, the liquid inside was a deep purple, Spy had seen his share of corpses, no human fluid was purple, not even the ooze from septic wounds…  
  
Spy went to demand an explanation when he heard a knock on the door to the infirmary. Quickly he grabbed his white button up shirt and pulled it on as the door opened to reveal Soldier who quickly destroyed any chance Spy had of talking with Medic, as he demanded an update on the Ubercharge development.  
  
Grabbing his vest, blazer and tie, Spy left the infirmary and went to his room to contemplate the possibility that Medic was hiding something from him…  
  
That was three days ago and Medic had not said anything about the test results but Spy could not let that weigh on his mind, he had a job to do. His ability to instantly kill with a single backstab was more prized than ever now that both sides could almost instantaneously heal a wounded combatant.  
  
Spy had sneaked behind the RED Engineer who’s level 3 sentry was keeping his team at bay but not for long…  
  
Disguising as the RED Pyro he approached the RED Engineer who was busy working on a new device called a dispenser, an offshoot of the medi-gun that not only healed but was full of ammo. The RED Engineer gave a smile and went right back to work, only to curse loudly as Spy sapped his sentry. Whirling around the engineer immediately went to remove the device only to yell loudly as Spy sunk his balisong into his back.  
  
Spy stood over the body and gave a cold look as he straightened his tie.  
  
“It appears I made quite a mess.” said Spy as the sentry blew up.  
  
Spy then turned around to take care of the dispenser only to come face to face with the RED Pyro…  
  
No one scared Spy as much as this man, he could not imagine how anyone could set people on fire daily, such a horrid and painful death…  
  
Before Spy could get out his revolver he let out a scream as the fire of the flame thrower  touched his left side, burning past his suit and to his very flesh as he made a last minute move to the right. He ran and the pyro pursued, the flames growing closer and closer as Spy felt fear take hold of him as the heat became unbearable to the point Spy was having trouble breathing.  
  
Spy went to cloak but at the same moment he felt an odd sensation, as if he had soiled himself but it didn’t feel right. Quickly Spy cloaked and managed to lose the RED Pyro as he ducked into an alley. As soon as Spy was sure he was safe for the moment he looked down at himself.  
  
“Mon Dieu…” whispered Spy at the sight.  
  
The burn in his suit and flesh was unsightly enough but it was what was below it that disturbed him. His pants were drenched black, the source appeared to be from his rear. Removing a glove Spy wiped the fabric and rubbed it between it fingers. It was not blood, it was far too dark and it was not waste as it was far too fluid…  
  
“Ink?” whispered Spy as he felt his butt which made his eyes widen…there was no rear pockets and therefore nowhere a pen, or pens from the amount of ink, could have been  to have exploded from the heat…  
  
“What the hell?” questioned Spy as he put his glove back on his trembling hand and slid down the wall to sit on his butt as he struggled to process this…  
  
He didn’t notice the RED Pyro  return who looked at him for a moment before burning him to death with his flamethrower.  
  
Spy woke up in respawn, whole and as always as clean as when he first put his suit on in the morning. Slowly he stood up and dusted himself off before returning to the field but not before resolving to see Medic after battle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again forgive my accents and I plan on posting every other day.


	4. Mutation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy gets answers...

“Ink you say? Vell Spy zat vould be interesting, stop looking like zat, zis is not ze first time I have had mien hands in your body cavity.” said Medic.  
  
Spy was lying under the medi-gun with his shirt off and his stomach cut open to reveal his entrails which Medic was busy shifting through, had been for a while, and Spy was getting annoyed as he chewed on his cigarette. Pulling out the lowest region of Spy's large intestine Medic stopped and lifted it closer to his face.  
  
There was a tube attached to it that should not be there, Medic set down the intestine and ran his finger down the tube which was dark in color till he found something he had not expected…  
  
“Is zat…it is! Zis is quite interesting indeed.” said Medic with maniacal glee in his eyes.  
  
“What is it doctor?!” demanded Spy only to be taken aback by what Medic pulled out of him.  
  
It looked like a bladder but was full of dark fluid and was about the size of a grapefruit.  
  
“What the hell is that?” questioned Spy and for once not sure he wanted an answer.  
  
“Zat mein freund is an ink sac, it appears to connect to your large intestine.” said Medic as he looked over the organ, more fascinated then concerned.  
  
“You mean that earlier ink came out my rear like some sort of squid!?” said Spy, trying his best to get his normal annoyed look back on his face instead of showing the fear that was chilling his transplanted heart.  
  
“Ja…vell more like an octopus…” said Medic before his eyes widened at some revelation  and he quickly put the organ back before drawing the medi-gun close so that Spy’s flesh mended back together.  
  
“Doctor what is-“ began Spy only for Medic to start making him sit up.  
  
“Sit up now mein freund.” said Medic, his voice cold like when he was on the battlefield.  
  
Spy did as he was told and shuddered as Medic prodded one of the lumps on his back. A glare came across his features as he heard Medic shuffle through his tools.  
  
“You will not-“  
  
“Stille!” snapped Medic as he pressed a wet rag to Spy’s back and then pressed a scalpel to the  lump.  
  
“Doctor I-“ began Spy only to cry out as Medic sliced open the lump and Spy could feel warm fluid run down his back despite the cloth.  
  
Spy was about to berate Medic when he noticed a strange sensation like when one pokes their own flesh. Then Spy felt something wiggle where the lump had been.  
  
“Oh Gott im Himmel.” whispered Medic from behind him, his tone a mix of fascination and fear.  
  
“What is it? Doctor what is it? Merde tell me!” demanded Spy, his tone becoming rather aggressive.  
  
“Get up and follow me to ze mirror.” said Medic, his tone solemn.  
  
Spy huffed but did as he was told and once at the full length mirror near the changing station Medic pulled a hand held mirror from behind his back.  
  
“Prepare yourself mein freund.  “ said Medic and Spy glared at him before Medic positioned the mirror.  
  
“Sacrebleu…” whispered Spy as he saw his back.  
  
Medic had cut the lump farthest from his spine wide open, exposing…a tentacle. It was about six inches long and dark blue on top  with black stripes and lighter blue on the bottom which was covered in small suckers. Spy’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open so that his cigarette fell from his mouth, which he quickly covered to stifle the urge to vomit as the tentacle flayed as he began to panic.  
  
“Merci.” gasped Spy as Medic handed him a bucket before he spewed his stomach’s content, dropping to his knees with his head hanging low  as he shuddered.  
  
“I vas hoping zat ze biopsy indicated zat your body vas simply assimilating ze serum, zat zese changes vould be absorbed but your anatomy has clearly been altered beyond vat I zought ze serum vas cap-“ began Medic only to let out a shrill scream as Spy lunged at  him and grabbed him by his lapels before bringing him close.  
  
“YOU KNEW?!” roared Spy with uncharacteristic rage.  
  
“I did not zink it could have such an effect, I meant to help you, bitte believe me! Bitte!” begged Medic and Spy loosened his grip as he noticed the sincerity in Medic’s expression and tone.  
  
“You are an amateur and a fool but you are not lying...You will fix this” said Spy as he released Medic who dusted himself off.  
  
“I vill help you mein freund but I need some blood samples first.” said Medic.  
  
“Fine, then you will remove that abhorrent appendage.” said Spy as he sat back down on the table only to glare at Medic who looked uncomfortable.  
  
“I can not do zat it vould just grow back like an actual octopus tentacle.” explained Medic.  
  
“Merde…just take your samples doctor.” said Spy and Medic took some vials of blood before he released Spy who quickly put on his shirt only to gasp at the sensation from the tentacle as he put on his vest.  
  
It felt like a stubbed toe and Spy cursed before unbuttoning his vest to loosen the pressure before putting on his blazer. He went to leave only to stop as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Spy I vill do all in mein power to help you but…I  can make no promises zat zis vill not get vorse before it gets better or if it vill even get better…”said Medic.  
  
“I…understand doctor. I know this is implied but tell no one of this.” said Spy.  
  
“Ich verspreche. “ said Medic with a hand to his heart.  
  
“Merci…” said Spy before he left, his heart heavy as he knew that he had gone from one bad  situation to another…


	5. Maim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point comes where things can not progress as they have and decisions must be made.

He had always looked down on those who maimed themselves, seeing it as disturbing attempts at attention or the pathetic attempt at suicide but now Spy was developing an understanding…  
  
It had been a two weeks since he had been made aware of his…condition and its cause yet Medic was no closer to a cure, a week after the diagnosis Medic had informed Spy of just the opposite…  
  
“What do you mean my condition is evolving?” hissed Spy.  
  
“I mean zat your mutation, as seen in your blood samples, is changing your genetic material rapidly, faster zan I can test out possible cures. By ze time I have one developed ze mutation has already significantly changed ze sample from vhat it was vhen I designed ze cure…I have to wait for it to reach its end goal before I can even begin and ze blood doesn’t keep long vith all zat I must do to it.” said Medic.  
  
“You mean you have to wait till I am done mutating…” said Spy, he wanted to be angry but instead felt depressed as he put his head in his hands.  
  
Spy's condition had worsened in the past week, the lumps were getting larger and more sensitive to the point he couldn’t wear a vest and his blazer was barely concealing them. The loose tentacle was not growing and would probably always be crippled unless it was removed so a new one could grow but Spy had no intention of doing that, it was hard enough to keep hidden…he didn’t know what he was going to do if the others were much larger then it.  
  
Two days before he had found out why his teeth were loose, new ones were growing but they were triangular and serrated like a shark’s but more narrow then a common shark. Spy had had to modify the fake teeth from storage devices to caps to cover his fangs but he wasn’t sure how long that would work.  
  
“Ja…Spy you might want to consider informing ze rest of ze team. Zey vil-“began Medic only to stop at Spy glared at him.  
  
“Non, they will not find out.” said Spy before he stormed out of the Medic’s infirmary.  
  
He had woken up the next  morning to find a semi- transparent webbing between his fingers and toes. While he could work with the webbed feet Spy needed full use of his hands so he had gotten what he needed and took hold of his balisong which he sliced down the middle of the webbing between thumb and index finger. Spy hissed in pain but did it to each section of webbing which thankfully bleed very little as he pulled his gloves on to stop the edges of the webbing from mending together…  
  
Yesterday Spy had to perform more surgery, this time taking some cutters from Engineer to trim the claws growing from under his nails to the point they looked normal under his gloves, a process that would become part of his daily routine as the claws grew quickly from his hands.  
  
Each day Spy woke up and checked himself for new developments, which thankfully seemed to happen while he slept until about two weeks after his diagnosis…  
  
Despite his personal issues Spy was still preforming rather well at his job which while throwing suspicion off him from his own team but only made him hated by the REDs.  He was running in the sewers away from the RED Scout, Heavy and Medic as he had just snatched the RED intelligence. In his haste he had made a wrong turn and was now trapped at a dead end.  
  
Keeping his grip on the briefcase Spy took out his revolver and turned to face the RED Scout who had arrived before his fellow teammates.  
  
Spy raised his revolver and went to shoot the RED Scout only to close in eyes as a wave of pain went through him. The shot missed and the RED Scout laughed.  
  
“Hey, nice shootin’ there ya shape’shiftin- Wassamatter with ya?” said RED Scout as Spy doubled over in agony, his hands grabbing his head.  
  
Spy simply groaned as he shuddered before his eyes went wide at the sound of cloth ripping.  
  
“What the-“ began Scout, the rest of his sentence lost by the sound of Spy’s scream of torment as his back seemed to explode into a mass of writhing tentacles which splattered blood on the wall behind him.  
  
Spy fell to his knees as tears came from his eyes from the pain as the tentacles uncurled to their full three foot length. He looked up at the horrified RED Scout, his own expression full of fear as he heard the approaching reinforcements.  
  
Staggering to his feet, grimacing as some of the tentacles helped him up Spy stumbled up to the RED Scout.  
  
“I guess you were right Jeremy, I am a monster now slay me.” stated Spy  with a serious expression on his face.  
  
“I can’t not when you’re-“ began RED Scout.  
  
“If you ever appreciated what I did for you and your family you will kill me before they see.” hissed Spy but the scout just looked at him with a shocked expression, or rather the tentacles…  
  
Spy was able to get one to touch RED Scout and that was all it took for the young man to fire his scattergun into Spy’s chest.  
  
Waking up in respawn Spy looked around before getting up and cloaking before making his way to the infirmary…  
  
Medic walked into his infirmary, complaining about the RED victory when he felt something was off, it smelled…fishy. He squinted in the low light and thought he saw movement. Readying his Ubersaw he flicked on the light.  
  
“Vho is zer-Oh mein gott…” said Medic as the sight before him.  
  
Spy was on the operating table surrounded by writhing tentacles, one of which he held in his hands, a large cut in it that was bleeding a reddish purple and nearby was a saw splatted with the strange blood. He looked at Medic with a shamed expression, he had been trying to remove the tentacles himself but even after being injected with numbing agent, they were still rather sensitive. Yet that expression soon left and was replaced with cold annoyance.  
  
“Doctor I was wondering when you would arrive. As you can see my condition has worsened...” said Spy.  
  
Medic fought back the urge to scold Spy for trying to do something so stupid and just whispered:  
  
“Dummkopf”  
  
Then he made his was over to Spy and looked over his wounded tentacle which resulted in the others swarming around him to his fright.  
  
“My apologies they seem to have a mind of their own.” said Spy before closing his eyes in concentration and the tentacles let go of Medic .  
  
“I vill take a blood sample and zen remove zese so you can pass as human till zey grow back.” said Medic.  
  
“Merc-You said pass as human…You don’t consider me human anymore do you mon ami?” said Spy with a glare.  
  
“Vell…mentally yes but physically…nein.” admitted Medic as he backed away and turned on the medi-gun.  
  
“Now lay on your stomach so I may begin ze operation.” said Medic and Spy did as he was told…  
  
The operation was long and painful, even under the medi-gun, with Medic having to burn the stumps left by the tentacles to prevent them from growing back before he was done removing them all. Spy gripped the edges of the table to keep from screaming, muttering French under his breath at first curses and then prayers as it seemed to go on for hours.  
  
“Zere it is done.” said Medic and Spy sighed in relief only to grunt in pain as Medic helped him to sit up.  
  
“Now mein freund zis procedure vill last only a few days as your regenerative capabilities are quite remarkable and…”began Medic only to look away from Spy.  
  
“What is it?” asked Spy with a brow raised.  
  
“You are not done mutating, I took a blood sample at ze beginning of ze operation and examined it zen and just a few minutes ago…it has not stopped mutating…I vould suggest you get your affairs in order mien freund.” said Medic.  
  
“You mean tell the team.” said Spy and closed his eyes with a sigh as Medic nodded.  
  
“I will after I see her…” said Spy.  
  
“I vill give you a veek of medical leave to do so.” said Medic.  
  
“Merci mon ami.” said Spy before getting up and changing out of the ruined shirt and blazer into a fresh set he had brought with him.  
  
Spy passed by several of his teammates but gave short and curt replies if they said anything, not bothering to stop until he was in his room. Locking the door Spy didn’t bother to look at the scars on his back though he could feel the pain of the removal and the itch of new tentacles forming.  
  
Instead he laid on his side in his bed, pondering what to do with what could be his last days of “humanity”, focusing on the present then the future to avoid an embarrassing breakdown…


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy takes a short trip to say his goodbyes and there is quite a bit revealed about his past.

The next morning Spy woke up  and did his morning routine of grooming, including cutting the thickening webbing between his fingers and trimming his claws. He could already feel the tentacles on his back, they were tiny, probably no bigger than worms but they still disturbed him. Quickly Spy  packed his few possessions. The first being a lock box with various pictures of family, friends, former teammates and a few of himself. There were also a few more items in the lockbox, including frosting tips, a whisk and two rings as well as his balaclava from his time in the resistance.  Also he packed clothes and toiletries as well as his tools and weapons, it all fit neatly in a large suitcase.  
  
He left without incident, having explained to the team the night before that he was going to visit a relative who was ill. Donning his black fedora and turning on some French Jazz Spy drove his blue car to the nearby airfield where a private plane awaited him. It wasn’t his but this pilot owed him a favor and was a good friend who worked for BLU and as such could get him where he needed to go…  
  
“To Boston?” asked the pilot, a grey haired man who looked old enough to have been in his twenties in WWII, which was exactly how Spy had met the now retired U.S air force pilot.  
  
“Oui George.” said Spy with a nod before putting his luggage away in the back of the small plane.  
  
He removed his left glove, careful to not let George see his disfigured hand before slipping a the gold ring from his lockbox on his ring finger before putting his glove back on. Spy then joined George in the front of the plane. They talked, swapping stories they had told each other a dozen times before landing outside Boston.  
  
“I’ll be back to pick you up in a week like usual?” asked George.  
  
“Non, the day after tomorrow. “ responded Spy which made George confused but he shrugged and agreed.   
  
After exchanging goodbyes, Spy made his way to a rental car he had arranged for that morning and drove into Boston where he checked into a good hotel and stayed in his room that night, unable to face  her yet…  
  
The next morning he woke up and got ready for the day before heading to a nearby deli where he got a pepperoni roll, soda and chips, it was unsophisticated food but it would keep. His next stop was a local florist where he picked up a dozen, white,  long stemmed roses.   
  
The florist, a young blond woman smiled at Spy and said:  
  
“Your wife’s a lucky woman.”   
  
“I just returned from a long trip and hope to surprise her. “ said Spy though his smile had little warmth and he quickly left the florist.   
  
Spy gently set the roses down on the passenger seat and got back into the car, driving for a while before stopping in front of an old church surrounded by a graveyard. Grabbing the bouquet and lunch Spy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before getting out of the car.  
  
Walking towards the church he made a left and began to walk along the tombstones, he didn’t bother to read them, he knew exactly where he was going. It was a long walk before he finally turned and looked down at a granite tombstone, polished and relatively new that read:  
  
Joan “Moore” Fournier  
Daughter, Mother and Wife  
“Taken from us much too soon”  
July 3 1937- December 28 1966  
  
“Bonjour mon amour, I bought these for you. “said Spy as he laid the flowers at the bottom of the tombstone with a soft smile.  
  
“My apologies for not visiting the past few months, I have started working again…work always did have a way of keeping us apart…” said Spy, frowning as he glanced away from the tombstone as he stood back up.  
  
“I have been keeping tabs on the children, they are doing well, even Robert…he put himself in a difficult situation when it comes to work but we mostly stay out of each other’s way…Speaking of work…” said Spy, pausing to lit a cigarette.  
  
“There was an incident, the system that brings me back from death malfunctioned and left me a disembodied head. I managed to talk my way out of it but my team’s medic had to clone me a new body piece by piece. The result was a horrid abomination of stiches and scars which the good doctor tried to treat with an experimental serum. It worked for the most part but there are unpleasant side effects…” said Spy, pausing as he tried to keep his emotions inside as he said the next words.  
  
“I am not human any more mon cher. I am mutating into an octopus like creature with claws and fangs and webbing. Even now I can feel those infernal tentacles growing from my back. Soon I will not be able to go out in public...Medic doesn’t know if he can fix his mistake so this might very well be the last time you see me here mon cher…” said Spy before he wiped at his tearing eyes with his palm.   
  
“Though I am not sure if that would be unpleasant to you, we loved in life so passionately after my work for DST brought up together but it was also criminals seeking revenge for my work at DST that lead to  your death… I know Robert will never forgive me but then again he blamed me for splitting you and Frank up…I just don’t know if you will ever forgive me or if you already have…I would prefer to think you have mon cher but…” said Spy before taking a draw from his cigarette to calm himself.  
  
“As for my current condition…I’m not sure what would be worse, if you were alive and rejected me or this not knowing I am currently experiencing but I am certain of this…” said Spy before kneeling at the tombstone and touching the side as if caressing a face.  
  
“Je t'aime et je suis désolé ma petit chou-flour.” said Spy as tears began to roll down his masked face.   
  
Spy  stayed kneeling at the grave, his thumb rubbing the stone as he fought back the sobs as he thought about their time together…  
  
They had been married for almost nine wonderful years after knowing each other for six years after Spy had helped her change a flat during a rainy night. He had just been assigned to a mission in Boston and like a proper gentlemen he had pulled over to help the struggling woman. Spy had introduced himself and Joan was grateful for his help but stressed, as she was late for her third job, her alcoholic husband was wasting all his money on booze though they had eight sons to support…  
  
He hadn’t meant to start an affair but she was so upset that he couldn’t let her drive and offered her a ride to work. They had talked and got to her place of employment only to find out the restaurant was closed due to an electrical outage caused by the storm. Spy had dropped her off at home but despite himself he visited the restaurant later that week and over the course of a few weeks really got to know Joan before...he kissed her. Joan resisted him and left but when he came back the next day to apologize she kissed him…  
  
That began a love affair that eventually was discovered when Joan became pregnant…her husband had had a vasectomy after her last son at Joan’s urging…It was a bitter divorce that had a devastating  impact on her youngest son Robert especially when his father died after crashing his car while driving drunk…  
  
Spy married Joan shortly before their child was born, a healthy boy they named Antione and then two years later they had a daughter they named Elaine. Yet Spy still worked for DST and was often gone on missions though he always made sure his family was well taken care of.   
  
He had been getting ready to fly to Boston for Christmas when he got the call…  
  
“What do you mean Joan is in the hospital?!” questioned Spy.  
  
“Agent Fournier there was an…incident at your house. It is being investigated as we speak but it appears hostiles entered your home and tried to abduct your family. Your wife fought back and was badly wounded.“ said his supervisor.  
  
“Where are my children? Where are Antione and Elaine!?” demanded Spy, the phone trembling against his ear.  
  
“Somewhere secure, as is your stepson Robert, the rest are being monitored as well. I will inform you of the details when they become available.” said his supervisor before hanging up.  
  
Spy was back in Boston that night and immediately went to the hospital where Joan was under police protection and…on life support. Her pretty face marred with bruises and cuts as were her hands and forearms, she had fought like a  mother bear to protect their children and she paid dearly for it as she never woke up, dying before the end of the month…  
  
Spy was never the same and had gone on a quest of vengeance that cost him not only his job but custody of his two children. They now lived with Joan’s parents who had filed a restraining order against him, granted not because he had ever hurt them or even threatened them but because he was dangerous, a foreign spy…  
  
Spy had given up fighting the order and custody battle shortly before joining BLU as he lacked the funds to continue, joining BLU was supposed to fix everything but now…  
  
He was turning into a creature that would soon be unable to be in public and while Spy could sneak into their grandparent’s house and say goodbye  to his children he knew they were too young to understand and it would better for them if they thought their father had been taken then had willingly left them…  
  
Spy stayed at the graveyard for hours, eating his bagged lunch and talking to Joan’s tombstone before he walked down the nearby streets, smiling at memories as well as simply enjoying what could be his last time around people…  
  
Returning to his hotel well after dark he laid on his bed and had a fitful night’s sleep only to wake up early in the morning. He didn’t eat and just drove himself to the airport where George was waiting with his special BLU manufactured plane.   
  
The flight back was painfully long with Spy unable to shake off his depression about the whole situation despite George’s attempts to cheer him up.  
  
When they landed Spy put a hand on George’s shoulder and gave a sad smile.  
  
“Au revoir mon ami.” said Spy.  
  
“Goodbye friend and remember to give me a call if you need a ride.” said George.  
  
“ Oui.” said Spy before he left the plane and headed back to his car, which he drove back to the base to where he went straight for his room to plan how best to tell his team about his mutation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this story is about BLU Spy, he is different from his RED counterpart. Let me explain my head canon real quick.
> 
> See we all have noticed the BLU and RED teams look exactly the same and I am sure some of you have your own explanations for this but here is mine.
> 
> See I don't like the idea of them being clones, it wouldn't make sense because the mercs have their own lives outside of battle and are fired, not killed, when BLU and RED are absorbed or when Mann Co is overtaken by Gray. My reasoning for this is that the mercs are the same people from different universes and therefore there are two Joan Moore, one dead and one alive.
> 
> In my head cannon RED was able to hire all the best mercs on the planet first, expect the BLU Scout and BLU Engineer. Now the BLU Engineer was already on BLU payroll and had come up with a machine that could open portals to other universes as well as detect how similar they are to BLU Engineer's home universe, Blutarch knew of this and commanded BLU Engineer to find the counterparts of the mercs RED had hired. 
> 
> So BLU Engineer found another universe almost identical to his, the main difference being that Bette Mann did not die in childbirth and was able to prevent Gray from being snatched by an eagle or smothered under her husband's orders. As such while it was no where near a perfect family the rivalry between Redmond and Blutarch never went to the scale of the Gravel Wars and all three brother's died after long lives of greed, with Gray inheriting Mann Co as his father eventually recognized his intelligence.
> 
> So Blutarch sent resources to hire the counterparts of his brother's mercs, promising money,favors as well as the ability to visit their home universe when on leave due to special planes the BLU Engineer rigged up that could fly from one universe to another.
> 
> Now how did RED Scout and RED Engineer come to be in the main universe? Well that is BLU Spy's fault. BLU Spy brought his universe's Robert with him to see if he liked the main universe as Robert had only turned eighteen and BLU Spy was trying to bond with him now that he was out of his grandparent's custody. Long story short, Robert was captured by RED and used as a hostage to get BLU Spy to retrieve the BLU Engineer's counterpart from his home universe. BLU Spy complied only to find out after the exchange that Robert had accepted the job as RED Scout and with that both teams were completed and the fighting resumed between RED and BLU, with most of BLU heading back to their universe once Gray won and that is why the comics focus more on the RED team.


	7. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy's condition progresses to the point it can't be hidden...

  
That morning Spy woke up early, he was still on medical leave so he could have stayed in bed, he wanted to stay in bed and wallow in self-pity but there would be time for that later. He took off his pajamas and slowly looked at his back…Spy didn’t have long before he would be unable to wear a normal shirt as the tentacles were almost a foot long. The color and markings  were also starting to spread from the tentacles to his back… He was about to turn away when he noticed his eyes, it was subtle but his pupils were starting to widen horizontally and the irises  were turning purple…  
  
Spy cursed in French and fetched his black sunglasses. Putting them on he sighed, they obscured his eyes enough that someone would have to be face to face with him to notice the change. Quickly  Spy got dressed but had to forgo the vest and wear his blazer unbuttoned so as not to cause himself pain.  
  
No one was up as Spy made his way to the kitchen and began to make omlettes, enough to feed every member of the team and he started the coffee pot. Soon the smell of food and fresh coffee brought the team into the kitchen, some still in their pajamas. When they saw that it was Spy cooking , most looked confused as to why the distant Frenchman was doing something so unlike him. Yet Medic knew why and forced himself to smile as he took a plate from Spy. The breakfast was good but there was tension as everyone noticed Spy’s wardrobe change and something that really chilled them…,the man who was so professional, so confident now seemed uncomfortable in their presence.  
  
This was not lost on Scout but he was the jokester and began to tease Spy about the sunglasses.  
  
“What’s with the glasses? Ya just get your eyes checked old man?” said Scout as sat next to Spy.  
  
“Leave it be boy.” said Spy as he picked at his food.  
  
“Mind if I try them on?” said Scout who ripped the sunglasses off Spy’s face when the man turned to look at him.  
  
Scout then put them on, looking over the frame at Spy with a cocky smile that turned into a frown as he noticed Spy’s eyes.  
  
“Yo Spah, what’s up with your eyes?” asked Scout only to give a sound of surprise as Spy took the sunglasses from his face and put them back on his own.  
  
“Excuse me gentlemen.” said Spy as he stood up, he couldn’t go through with his plan.  
  
Spy then left the kitchen only to hear footsteps come after him. Spy was stopped and turned around by Sniper’s hand on his shoulder who recoiled as something moved near his  hand but he quickly dismissed it.  
  
“What the bloody hell is wrong with ya spook?” asked Sniper, his expression concerned.  
  
“What do you mean mon ami?” responded Spy with made Sniper look rather cross.  
  
“Don’t play dumb, ever since ya…got back ya have been acting bloody strange...” said Sniper.  
  
“Can you blame me? I was a head for weeks and in enemy hands. That would impact any man, even me. Despite what you all think I am capable of emotion.” said Spy with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
“Spoi…I know about yer scars, Truckie told me one night when we got pretty off our faces… Me and the rest of the blokes aren’t gonna treat ya different because of somethin’ like that, we don’t care about yer looks only that ya get the job done.” said Sniper.  
  
“I wish I could believe that mon ami, I truly do.” said Spy with a solemn expression before he walked away from Sniper and cloaked…  
  
“Spook, we are a bloody team. I don’t know what happened to ya to make ya so distant but ya gonna have to learn to trust us instead of doing this shonky business.” said Sniper, glancing around before he sighed and returned to the team.  
  
Spy decloaked around the corner, he had heard Sniper and he closed his eyes with a defeated expression…  
  
Then Spy clutched his aching sides, they had been aching for a few days, and coughed before going back to his room.  
  
Throughout the day the cough worsened, it was a deep nasty cough and it hurt Spy to breath yet every breath didn’t seem to be enough and soon he was gasping for air.  
  
To make matters worse Spy’s tentacles were trying to burst through his clothing as the pain in his sides became unbearable to the point he was curled up in the fetal position on his bed, clutching himself as tears streamed down his face to stain his mask.  
  
After hours Spy felt like  his sides were being sliced open and began to yell in pain as he writhed as a wet ripping noise could be heard. His trembling, gloved hand went to his side to feel a spreading wetness, blood.  Yet what really scared Spy was that he felt a deep indention under his shirt and as he pressed down his finger it went impossibly deep before he recoiled as a coughing fit  wracked his frame…  
  
Spy was barely aware of the click of his lock opening or the opening of his door until Medic was by his side, asking him what was wrong. He tried to answer but he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs to speak and Medic peeled back his blazer so that the soiled white shirt was visible. Medic went to open the shirt to find the source of the blood, pushing back Spy’s hands as the Frenchman weakly tried to resist him, hearing the voices and seeing the outlines of his teammates as his vision began to fade. The last thing Spy was aware of was before he passed out was Medic’s shocked face and the exclamations from his teammates…  
  
The next sensation Spy had was sinking in something lukewarm before hitting a hard bottom, he opened his mouth and water filled his throat and filled his lungs. Then he felt water come out of his sides and as disturbing as it was Spy began to suck in water and expel it as if it were air. Each “breath” was refreshing and soon Spy opened his eyes to find himself looking at the blue tile that made up the side of the pool in the fitness area.  
  
Feeling his side Spy found that there were three slits in his ribcage and he knew what they were…gills. Spy also noticed something else that was much less disturbing but still unsettling, his torso was bare as were his hands which went to his head only to feel the familiar cloth that was his mask. Looking down at himself Spy winced at the scars and noticed his shoes were gone too as were his pants, replaced by a pair of blue and white striped swim trunks.  
  
“What the hell? “ thought Spy only to cock his head to the side as he heard a noise from above the water, like a loud knocking.  
  
Spy looked up and could see Medic leaning over the edge of the pool, a broom in his hand that he was hitting against the side of the pool. Clearly the doctor wanted to talk to Spy and with a sigh which blew bubbles out of his gills he got up and swam up to the surface, the tentacles trailing two feet behind him.  
  
As his head broke the surface Spy could feel something move down across his eyes, a third eyelid retracting.  Almost immediately, Spy regretted surfacing as the whole team was scattered behind Medic, their conversations stopping as they heard his splashes. He could feel his tentacles tense at his anxiety, the upper four raising out of the water to make him look more intimidating. Closing his eyes Spy took a few deep breaths, thankful that he could still breath air, to calm himself before looking back at his team as his tentacles lowered.  
  
“Gentlemen.” said Spy, acknowledging their presence, trying his best to appear confident despite his intense anxiety.  
  
“Come over here partner and don’t worry doc explained everything.” said Engineer as he waved Spy over with a smile.  
  
“Is that so?” asked Spy with a glare at Medic.  
  
“Aye boyo, doc explained how it’s all his bloody fault you’re like this.” said Demoman.  
  
“Indeed.” said Spy before swimming over to the edge of the pool.  
  
Spy didn’t see any weapons and most of the team were in their causal outfits, even if they did have weapons Spy doubted he could escape them and the pool offered no concealment. So with the aid of his tentacles Spy got out of the pool and looked around at his teammates.  
  
Some appeared uneasy but none were frightened or disgusted which made Spy wonder just how long they had been able to look him over…  
  
“I take it that my condition has already been reported to our superiors at this point?” said Spy only to raise a brow as Engineer shook his head.  
  
“Nah, we wouldn’t do that to ya Spy, especially since doc can’t begin a cure yet.” said Scout.  
  
Spy’s eyes widened and he looked at Medic with a fearful expression.  
  
“You mean my mutation is not finshed!?!” questioned Spy.  
  
“Nein…” said Medic and from the expressions from the rest of his team Medic had already made them aware of that fact.  
  
Spy said nothing, he didn’t know what to say till he noticed Pyro approach him. He raised a brow only for the corner of his lips to twitch upward as Pyro presented him with towels.  
  
“Merci.” said Spy only to raise a brow again as Pyro mumbled something.  
  
“Says he has a surprise for you when you are dried off.” said Engineer.  
  
“I am not sure that would be wise given my…way of breathing.” said Spy only for Medic to shake his head with a smile.  
  
“I did an extensive study of your gills mein freund, you can breathe zis desert air given your lungs are moist. So you can still valk amongst us zough you vill have to sleep in ze pool” said Medic.  
  
“Then I shall go make myself decent.” said Spy and without another word he took the towels from Pyro with a nod before making his way to the locker room.  
  
Spy closed the door behind him and made sure no one followed him before he undressed and dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist. Then he took off his mask and wrung out the water before putting it back on, thankful that his hair was still as thick and brown as ever. It was stupid vanity but with so much of his body changing it was refreshing that some of his humanity remained…  
  
When Spy went to his locker he found one of his Mann Co. suits laid out for him and he wasn’t sure what to think of the alterations to it. Everything from waist and below had not been touched but the shirt, vest and blazer had been skillfully cut to allow his tentacles to poke through…  
  
It took some effort but Spy managed to get every tentacle through and when he looked in the nearby mirror he found he still looked rather dashing despite the appendages. He then made his way to the mess hall where he talked with his teammates and they reassured him that they did not think less of him…


	8. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mutation reaches a peak and there is unwanted attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel I can't do a good Miss Pauling, I apologize.

Three weeks had passed and Spy wasn’t sure he still believed his team. They had never stopped looking at his tentacles, though it was with curiosity as the limbs moved on their own whenever Spy wasn’t actively concentrating on them. Medic had helped him gain more control of his tentacles and even his lungs with physical therapy but Spy felt like a lab rat with all the tests Medic gave him.  
  
Though it was helpful when Spy returned to the field and for a while things were fine. Sure he had to take an hour in the pool afterwards to rest but Engineer had outfitted it with some comforts such as a bed and radio. The REDs feared him but to Spy they were worst monsters then he could ever be and for a week his mutation had been an advantage until…  
  
About two weeks ago Spy  had woken up to the taste of blood in his mouth and pain emanating from his jaws. Spy had gotten out of the pool and ran to the locker room to find not only were his fake teeth no longer hiding his fangs but another two sets were growing out of his gums. He had screamed in fear at himself as blood gushed from his mouth till his teammates arrived to find  Spy hiding in a corner, his hands over his mouth. Soon it was realized Spy could no longer speak, his teeth like a sand tiger sharks, jutting out so that his lips could not cover them…  
  
Still Spy worked on the field, relying on cloaking rather than disguise until about a week later when his lengthening digits made walking more like waddling with flippers and handling his knife or revolver impossible. Spy had tried to use his lengthening tentacles, now an impressive six  feet long but while they were strong they were too sensitive to walk with for an entire match in the desert…  
  
Now Spy spent all his time in the pool to try to avoid the shame of his mutation that had left nothing untouched expect his hair, nose and ears. His skin now blue with black tiger-like stripes though his face, throat and underside were a lighter blue like his tentacles. He still worn his mask and the swim shorts, which Spy changed every day for a sense of normality which included taking a shower, using the toilet, brushing his teeth and eating breakfast…which was fish as his body could no longer handle dairy or plants as he found out after a painful night of indigestion…  
  
His teammates visited, with at least one coming in every day but Spy knew they were uncomfortable around his new form and he couldn’t speak to lighten the mood. Soon the only ones that visited daily were Medic, Engineer, Sniper and Scout, and Spy was certain the last only came because he loved to talk and Spy couldn’t tell him to shut up…  
  
Spy strangely enjoyed Sniper’s company the most as the Aussie was the only one who snuck him cigarettes and seemed the most comfortable around him as Medic always seemed to be caught between disturbing fascination and guilt, Engineer seemed tense  and Scout would ask awkward questions…  
  
The night before Sniper had asked how Spy still smoked, not having proper lips. Spy had been hesitate but held out a cigarette, which Sniper lit, and then Spy put the end meant for his lips to his right nostril. Spy had inhaled deeply and then exhaled the smoke through his gills. The Aussie was silent for a moment before he took a drag of his cigarette and blew a smoke ring with a chuckle.  
  
“Ya got too much bloody time on yer hands to come up with that…” said Sniper but his tone was tinted with sorrow and Spy knew why.  
  
Unable to walk on land properly Spy couldn’t engage in battle anymore, he had refused to patrol the sewers, the  thought  of breathing, let alone tasting sewer water was nauseating enough to make him feel ill. Soon their superiors would notice his absence on the field and they would come investigating…  
  
Spy had a plan incase this happened, when he had realized his digits were lengthening he had sneaked into Medic’s infirmary and found where Medic had kept the failed “cures”. Each had extensive notes written in German but Spy knew that language rather well…  
  
On Spy’s  person was a bottle that contained a cure, the notes near it stating it reversed the mutation but at such a rate that it would result in an agonizing death. There were quicker and less painful chemicals to commit suicide with in Medic’s infirmary but this one would leave him human and if they hadn’t removed his vial from respawn he might even be cured. If not…well better to be buried a man then live as a fish…  
  
Yet a fear was holding Spy back, the cure had worked on a blood sample, not a full organism, it might cure him only partially before he died, resulting in something worse than what he already was…That was why he hadn’t guzzled it the moment he found it and was saving it as a last resort…  
  
Spy was doing his laps in the pool, under the water, to keep himself fit when he saw the little light Engineer had installed in the bottom light up, a sort of visual doorbell to let him know when someone had entered the pool area. Looking towards his radio Spy saw that it was the usual time Medic visited and without a second thought Spy surfaced at the edge only to find Soldier pointing a shotgun in his face…  
  
“Get out of the water crouton.” snarled Soldier and Spy understood.  
  
He had known these men only a few months and the one before him was deluded, thought he was an actual soldier and as such would obey probably any order given to him by his superiors. Raising his hands Spy took in the sight before him.  
  
Behind Soldier was a face he knew well…Miss Pauling, next to her was Scout who looked somewhat torn but clearly his infatuation with Miss Pauling overcame any loyalty he had to a useless teammate.  
  
“I said get out of the water now!” yelled Soldier and Spy nodded before giving a gesture for Soldier to move back.  
  
Once Soldier had backed up with a grumble Spy used his tentacles to get out of the pool. He straightened his back and looked at Miss Pauling with his strange yellow and orange speckled eyes, his manner still that of a confident man. He could see that beneath her professional exterior Miss Pauling was torn which was only to be expected, she had been the one to contact him about employment and they had had a few dinners together…  
  
“Spy under section 3, paragraph 2, you are required to inform us of any conditions that you had or develop that will impede your performance so that they may be evaluated and your continued status of employment with BLU be determined…Failure to do so will result in termination of employment and withdrawal of our protection…” said Miss Pauling.  
  
“Wait you are firing him? Ya can’t just throw him out on the street like dat!” said Scout only to look scared as Miss Pauling gave him a solemn look before glancing at Spy.  
  
“BLU does not intend to abandon him Scout…Medic get in here.” said Miss Pauling.  
  
The doors opened and Spy could see the rest of the team outside, all clearly unsure about what to do as Medic entered with a cold look on his face.  
  
“Ja?” asked Medic, avoiding eye contact with Spy.  
  
“Medic would you say in your professional opinion that Spy is human?” asked Miss Pauling.  
  
Medic’s eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.  
  
“Answer your superior Doc!” ordered Soldier.  
  
“Not physically, his DNA vould not test as human but mentally he still has his full zinking capacities.” said Medic.  
  
“How do you know this?” asked Miss Pauling.  
  
“Vell he obeys orders as seen vhen he got out of ze pool just now and makes gestures and expressions to try to convey his responses vhen talked to. “ said Medic.  
  
“So would a chimp or even a dog. Has he spoken or written anything recently?” said Miss Pauling.  
  
“Nein but zat could be explained by his teeth and his altered hands. I am positive zat if such features vere fixed he would demonstrate ze  same mental capacity as you or I.” said Medic.  
  
“Medic I can’t defend his humanity with hunches…” sighed Miss Pauling.  
  
“I…I have no more proof I can offer you.” said Medic.  
  
Miss Pauling shook her head and then looked at Spy with a straight face but he could tell she was struggling.  
  
“Spy for reasons stated earlier you are fired and can no longer stay in the base. You have two choices, you can come to a BLU facility with me or you will be released. ” said Miss Pauling.  
  
Spy was no fool, he had no real choice, he had been altered with BLU resources and would not be allowed to live where he could be discovered, which would be anywhere besides the BLU facility. He would be killed like an animal and his body studied like a science experiment…  
  
His mind went to escape, with his tentacles he could easily disarm Soldier and Scout but due to his feet Spy would be unable to run. Even if he could, where would he run too? The nearest source of water was the sewers where even if he could get over his disgust there would be nothing to eat…well not nothing…yet to feed on the left overs of battle would truly make him a monster…  
  
With a gurgling noise Spy closed his eyes, he had dabbled in ventriloquism before all this and he had been practicing with his new mouth when alone but it sounded so alien to him he had preferred his team thought him a mute then try to communicate…  
  
Spy looked Miss Pauling in the eyes and opened his mouth.  
  
“I…choose…the…facility.” said Spy, his voice raspy and barely above a whisper despite the great effort he was clearly exerting.  
  
Medic looked at Miss Pauling with an “I told you so” look before looking at Spy.  
  
“I vill send copies of mein research along vith Miss Pauling to hasten vork towards a cure.” said Medic but Spy knew he was just trying to be comforting; the scientists at the facility would not be interested in a cure…  
  
Miss Pauling looked at Spy and sighed before gesturing to the locker room.  
  
“Go get dressed, gather your things and meet me in the mess hall.”  said Miss Pauling.  
  
Spy nodded and went into the locker room where he got dry and dressed in another altered suit Pyro had made him with added button up slits to accommodate his finned feet and hands.  He removed the vial from his person and set it down before straightening his tie. With his tentacles, Spy opened the vial and put it to his mouth which he opened.  
  
“Mon Dieu-“ began Spy only to close his eyes if he had been punched as the faces of Antione and Elaine came to his mind…  
  
It was a stupid thing to think of, Spy was never going to see them again and he knew it but it was enough of a distraction to make Spy hesitate…  
  
“Spy, Miss Pauling send Heavy to fetch-“ said Heavy as he opened the locker room door only to stop mid-sentence at the sight before him.  
  
Heavy cursed in Russian and tackled Spy  but it was too late…


	9. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Able to pass for human there are decisions to be made...

At first Spy was only  aware of the massive weight of his teammate on top of him only to curse as Heavy roughly grabbed the tentacle that contained the now empty vial.  
  
“Spy what did you do!?!” yelled Heavy, his only answer was a glare from Spy.  
  
Heavy glared back only to raise a brow as the expression on Spy’s face changed dramatically into one of fear before he began to tremble under Heavy who quickly got off the smaller man but the trembling just got worst as Spy threw his head back and began to scream.  
  
Spy thought he knew pain, if not from the battlefield then from this whole mess, yet here he writhed feeling like the pyro’s flamethrower was covering every inch in flame and that acid had replaced his blood. His tentacles flailed, moving in and out of his sight and to his horror they looked like they were melting. Clawing at himself in desperation Spy could feel his skin come loose from his flesh like wet tissue paper, slick with his blood. His mouth filled with blood and Spy turned his head to the side as he vomited as his fangs fell out. The pressure in his digits was agonizing like they were being…  
  
Summoning his strength Spy looked at his right hand and indeed the fingers were shortening, as the webbing seemed to rot before his eyes…  
  
“OUI! MON DIEU S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!” begged Spy as he could feel his body changing, becoming human…  
  
Spy could also feel his heart pounding to the point the beats were not as distinct as they should be and his expression of joyful agony became one of worry moments before  his heart abruptly stopped. His body went limp and his last breath came out a small whimper before everything went black…  
  
Slowly Spy became aware of his surroundings, cold tile, bright lights, and noise,  so much noise. A groan escaped Spy as he raised a hand to block out the light hurting his eyes only for a sob to wrack his frame as he saw the appendage was still webbed.  
  
“Pourquoi?” whimpered Spy as he tried to sit up only to feel those familiar rubber gloves press him down.  
  
“Stay down mein freund, your stunt has caused a reaction vith respawn,  your body is twisted and if you die now your body vill reject respawn.” informed Medic only for Spy to grab his tie and pull him close.  
  
“Let me die.” whispered Spy through the agony that was making itself known only for Medic to grab his wrist as he shook his head.  
  
“Nein dummkopf. “ hissed Medic as Spy felt a prick in his shoulder and within moments he was limp and his vision faded out.  
  
The next few hours were a fog with moments of painful clarity where Spy found himself restrained to the table under the medi-gun, his clothes gone and Medic leaning over him, covered in blood, his blood. Spy was also aware of screaming, horrible cries of  torment and horror,  his screaming which ceased only when his throat was too raw for him to utter a noise…  
  
Finally it was over and Spy was left panting, his mouth was so dry but as if the good doctor could sense his needs a cup was put to his mouth and Spy sipped the cool water with his lips…  
  
“Doctor…” rasped Spy as the cup was taken away.  
  
“Do not speak and vhile you probably have questions about your form zey vill have to vait until ze medi-gun finishes healing you. I must go speak vith Miss Pauling.” said Medic as he set the cup down on a nearby table  before removing his stained gloves and coat.  
  
Then Medic left the room and Spy was alone with the hum of the medi-gun. Spy’s tongue felt around his mouth and he frowned at the feeling of hard sharp teeth but it was only one set and they didn’t feel larger than normal teeth. His speech might be slurred a bit but he possessed the power of communication again which was an immense  relief. Sighing Spy cringed as he felt warm air hit his bare arms.  
  
“So I still possess gills…” thought Spy before closing his eyes as he tried to access whether he still had…  
  
“Merde.” rasped Spy as he felt that awareness of the extra appendages yet they felt different somehow, as if they were tightly coiled.  
  
Spy concentrated and then arched his back with a hoarse cry as he felt his right up most tentacle uncoil and push through some sort of slit in his back. Under his command the tentacle came into view and Spy judged it to be about six feet long but thinner than before, about half the width of his forearm. With little struggle Spy undid his restraints and sat up to look at his hands…  
  
The skin was similar to his old complexion but with very faded stripes as well as the old scars and new where the webbing had been burned away. Finger tips were still clawed but nowhere near the meat hooks they had become recently and his fingers were slightly longer than normal but not unusually so, Spy could use these hands.  
  
His attention then went to his feet which had gone from flippers to slightly elongated toes with similar marks of webbing removal. A grin came to Spy’s face as he flexed his toes, he was no longer bound to water, he could be a graceful and sneaky assassin again…  
  
“However I was terminated…” thought Spy, wondering if he should risk capture by staying to try to get his job back or flee for his life…  
  
Spy slowly got up, his muscles sore but still obeying his commands as he made his way to the mirror next to the changing station  
  
His skin was like his hands and like before there were no stripes on his now mask less face which besides the sharp teeth looked completely human, even his eyes though Spy could feel the third eyelid. Turning so he could see his back Spy inspected it to find seven barely visible slits, the eighth had a tentacle poking out of it which with a thought Spy retracted which brought a smirk to his face.  
  
“Not ideal but now I can pass for human…” thought Spy only to frown as he realized that would not matter to his former employers, as long as he was a freak he was in danger…  
  
Quickly he scanned the room and found his discarded clothing. They were ripped and bloodstained but it was better than running around in his briefs. Slipping on his pants and button on shirt Spy left the ruined vest and blazer while pocketing his tie, knowing from experience that a tie could be quite useful.  Finally Spy pulled on his mask, if only to keep his true identity hidden from his team while he made a run for it.  
  
His situation was far from ideal, he had no weapons, no cloaking watch, not even gloves or shoes but he couldn’t go to his room to fetch them or even his most prized possessions as his room would be the first place they would expect…  
  
Spy only had one chance, his car. It would be risky but Spy knew how to hotwire it and it had a phone in it, he could call George and meet him at an airfield. George was a good man and an old friend, he would get them in the air before asking any questions, giving Spy time to figure out how to explain this. Then George would take him home and Spy would get his children and take them out of the country so they could start a new life. It would be cruel to his children but if Spy left them with their grandparents then BLU might send agents to kidnap them, no doubt killing their grandparents and anyone else that got in the way. Then they would be hostages and no matter what Spy did they would probably be killed as soon as he was in custody…  
  
Looking towards the back doors to the infirmary Spy thought over escaping though them but he would be rather exposed outside so he went to the door facing the hallway and pressed his ear to the glass…  
  
He heard no voices or footsteps and warily he opened the door and looked around. Seeing no one Spy crept out of the infirmary and shut the door behind him. Sneakily he made his way down the hall only to pause and press himself against a wall as he heard footsteps, Spy recognized them as Soldier, Medic and Miss Pauling’s. With a quick check Spy rounded a corner and went still as the three passed him:  
  
“Miss Pauling let me reiterate, Herr Spy can go back to work, his condition is no longer an issue. You do not need to do zis.”  
  
“Medic please drop the pretenses, you only want him to stay so you can experiment on him. Need I remind you that per your contract any experiments you conduct with BLU resources belong to BLU and can be collected at any time? If you wish to stay employed you will not interfere further.”  
  
“I vill admit he is a fine specimen and I relish studying him but I stress he vould be a much more valuable asset as a mercenary zen being confined to a laboratory for study.”  
  
“Doc you will cease questioning your superior or I will-“  
  
“Let me handle this Soldier… Medic I will evaluate his condition myself  and determine what actions will be taken. However his recent behavior indicates he may be a liability…”  
  
Spy didn’t stay to listen to anymore and once he could no longer hear their footsteps he walked back into the main hall and began to make his way towards the exit to the garage.  
Under his breath Spy counted in French, and stopped at a nearby fire alarm, pulling it so the siren began to sound approximately the same moment the trio would be discovering his absence.  
  
Then Spy broke into a run, the siren’s screech nullifying the sound of his footsteps but also the sound of any pursers yet hopefully it might buy him time before they realized what was going on and could regroup…  
  
After a few close calls Spy was at the entrance to the garage and he slowly opened to door only to freeze as he caught a glimpse of Engineer, armed with his trusty shotgun.  
It made sense that the laborer would be waiting for him, the man was smart and would have figured out that Spy would need a vehicle to escape while the rest would think Spy would head for his room first to get supplies.  
  
Spy’s hand went into his pocket, fetched his dark blue tie , which he then wrapped an end around each hand as he slowly elbowed the door open, slipping out as quiet as a shadow…  
  
Engineer saw a flash of blue and then gagged as he felt fabric constricting his throat. He swung his shotgun back, hoping to hit his attacker but something gripped the weapon as a foot kicked his left knee. Falling to his knees as his weapon was pulled away Engineer tried to cry out only for the fabric to be pulled tighter to the point he couldn’t breathe.  His hands went for his throat as the edge of his vision became black only for two tentacles to grab his hands.  
  
Only when Engineer went limp did Spy release him so he fell to the ground. Spy put a tentacle to his throat and nodded, feeling a faint pulse.  
  
“Apologies.” said Spy, he hadn’t enjoyed doing that to Engineer but there was no way he could hotwire his car without attracting the man’s attention.  
  
Spy’s tentacles withdrew into his back and he walked over to his car, a classy, dark blue, expensive car with a few…alterations. Kneeling down Spy ran his hand along the bottom and smiled as he pressed a secret button that opened the driver’s door. With a quick peek he made sure there were no explosives or sabotage.  Satisfied Spy stood up only to curse as he caught Sniper’s reflection in the car window, the assassin had his rifle pointed at the back of his head from about seven feet away.  
  
“So mon ami where do we go from here?” asked Spy, his voice still hoarse.  
  
“Don’t ya dare call me yer mate after what ya did to Truckie!” snapped Sniper.  
  
“May I point out that  I left him alive?” said Spy which made Sniper raise a brow in confusion before narrowing his eyes as he took a step forward.  
  
“Why?” asked Sniper and it was clear he wasn’t just talking about strangling Engineer.  
  
“I could ask you the same question. You get upset at me for harming a teammate yet here you are, ready to shoot me…” said Spy, his tone cold and biting as Sniper lowered his weapon.  
  
“It’s bloody different! I am-“  
  
“A professional? Let me tell you something about being a professional, it ends one of two ways, murdered or wishing you had been…” said Spy with a cold chuckle which made Sniper’s stern expression falter into that of a desperate man.  
  
“Spook I have a bloody job to do and I have my orders. I can take ya in alive so-“  
  
“So I can be an experiment? I think not bushman.” said Spy which made Sniper sigh as he raised his weapon up.  
  
“Answer me this one question before you shoot me…In your long career as a professional, have you ever made two children orphans with one shot?” asked Spy.  
  
“What the bloody hell are ya going on about?!” questioned Sniper as he lowered his weapon a little as confusion came across his features.  
  
“Antione and Elaine…  I am a widower Monsieur Mundy with an eleven-year-old son and nine-year-old daughter. I was content to let them think me dead due to my mutation when there was little hope of a cure. Yet now I have no reason to settle for the life of a test subject… Shoot me and you rob them of their father while you damn me to a living hell. “ explained Spy while glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Sniper’s expression became pained and he closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth for a moment.  
  
It had never occurred to him Spy might have a family, he seemed so distant and professional, yet he said he was a widower, so  he had lost his wife and knowing Spy it was probably not due to natural causes... This was hard enough to do to Spy already but knowing he was robbing two children of their only parent… It tore  at his heart but Sniper had no choice, Miss Pauling had made it clear that anyone who didn’t comply with the orders would regret it and he had family too…  
  
“Sorry ma-“ began Sniper as he opened his eyes and tried to raise his weapon only to find Spy facing him from about three feet away, his tentacles wrapping around the rifle’s barrel.  
  
With a glare Sniper ran forward as Spy’s eyes widened as he quickly pulled the barrel to the left as Sniper plowed into him. The two fell to the ground in a mass of limbs as Spy tried to hold off Sniper who was trying to gain control of his rifle. A tentacle coiled around Sniper’s throat as two more grabbed his hands while two more tried to rip away the rifle.  
  
Then Sniper did something unexpected, he didn’t try to hang onto the rifle or pull away, no he  let go of the gun as he kicked Spy’s crotch, causing Spy to loosen his grip enough for Sniper to grab his Kukri from his belt.  
  
Spy threw the rifle to the side as he  summoned his strength and threw Sniper away from him as the Aussie slashed at his stomach, the tip of the blade opening a gash.  
  
Clutching his stomach Spy got up and opened his car door, his eyes on Sniper as he backed into his car only to yell as shotgun pellets sprayed his left side, hitting each of his tentacles on his left side and his arm.  
  
“I’m done playing games with you, boy.” growled Engineer from several feet away, approaching as he pumped his shotgun.  
  
Spy quickly retracted his tentacles and got into the driver’s seat, slamming the door shut after him and locking it.  
  
He then clawed at the section under the steering wheel and began to mess with the wires, grunting in pain as he bent over to see the wires better. Spy didn’t look up as Sniper banged on the window with the butt of his rifle, Spy had had the car reinforced to withstand gunfire, so it would hold against such attacks long enough for him to-  
  
“Excellent!” exclaimed Spy as the car’s engine roared to life.  
  
He then sat up and swore in French as he saw the hood was flipped open…  
  
Spy put his car into drive, gripped the steering wheel and slammed the gas pedal, not even flinching at the cry as he hit Engineer with a glancing blow. Once several feet away Spy stopped his car. Quickly he  rolled down the window and with a tentacle he slammed the hood down so he could see as he drove out of the garage. In his rearview mirror he could see Sniper aim his rifle and fire but the bulletproof glass stopped the bullet as Spy pulled his tentacle back inside the car and rolled up the window.  
  
The car speed along as Spy grabbed the phone in the dashboard and dialed with his tentacles, putting it close to his head. After the second ring George answered.  
  
“Hello?” asked George.  
  
“The worm has turned. ”said Spy and then he hung up his phone.  
  
He knew his phone wasn’t bugged but George worked for BLU as well and wasn’t as careful to check for such things. Now Spy just had to make it to the airfield and he would be fine...  
  
Yet as the adrenaline wore off and the scent of blood became noticeable Spy was beginning to realize he wasn’t going to be fine yet he focused on his children, trying to take strength from his love for them.  
  
Spy was barely hanging on as he parked his car at the private airfield, smiling like an idiot at the sight of George’s plane. He staggered to the plane, the door opening to reveal George who looked at him with concern before running to catch Spy who hadn’t even realized he was falling till he landed in George’s arms.  
  
“Adrien what-“ began George.  
  
“Now is not the moment to explain, we have to leave now. Have to save Antione and Elaine…” interrupted Spy as he struggled to stand up.  
  
“Alright, we’ll get going.” said George as he helped Spy into the plane.  
  
Spy collapsed in the nearest seat as George shut the door before going to access Spy’s injuries only to freeze as he saw Spy’s slightly opened mouth, filled with sharp teeth. George then looked at Spy’s hands, noting the scars and small claws. Before George could rouse Spy to ask him what had happened to him he heard a beep from his cockpit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again forgive my accents and translations.


	10. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny how plans never work out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this chapter, you've been warned.

Spy awoke to the sound of the plane door opening; slowly he opened his eyes and nearly cried at what he saw...  
  
Soldier had his shotgun pointed at Spy’s face and next to him was Medic who had a syringe, most likely full of sedative, ready as he approached Spy. Weakly Spy tried to stand up, only to realize he was handcuffed to the seat. His eyes scanned the plane and he saw George standing near the door, his expression full of pain as he refused to look Spy in the eyes while he stroked his mustache and it clicked in Spy’s blood deprived brain…  
  
“You traitor! You have damned me!” hissed Spy.  
  
“Adrien I…I had no choice, they know where all my children and grandchildren are. It was either turn you over or sentence them all to death! I’m sorry but family comes first my friend.” said  George.  
  
Spy glared at George as he took a few deep breaths to keep himself from saying something he would regret. George was his oldest and dearest friend, his betrayal hurt deeply but it was understandable and if in the same position…  
  
Then there was a prick in his arm and Spy’s glare went to Medic who nodded to Soldier who lowered his shotgun before turning around to face George.  
  
“Well cupcake you did well handing this traitor over to us but you are also a traitor so to repay you-“ began Solider before suddenly grabbing George’s head in his hands only to pause at the click of a pistol, the cold metal barrel pressed against his jaw.  
  
“Get your dirty hands off my head son or I’ll blow your damn head off.” growled George.  
  
“Soldier do as ze man says, respawn tends to glitch at zis distance from base and I do not feel like spending all night piecing you back together.” said Medic, sounding more annoyed then concerned.  
  
Soldier grumbled but let go of George who kept his pistol aimed at Soldier who went over to Spy and undid the cuff binding him to the seat. Maybe it was the sedative or his injuries but Spy couldn’t move and was helpless as Soldier put him over his shoulder and carried him out of the plane.  
  
Medic followed and Spy looked at George as his old friend stood there looking broken. Summoning all his strength  Spy mouthed a last desperate plea “Kill me”. George slowly raised his pistol and aimed at Spy’s head but his hand was shaking and tears came from his brown eyes as he lowered the pistol.  
  
Spy sighed, George was a good man, and he couldn’t kill another man unless he felt he or those he cared for were in immediate danger. When Spy had rescued the captured American pilot during what should have just been a sabotage mission he had been stunned by the man’s unwillingness to shoot one of his Nazi captors simply because the man was unarmed. Spy had tried to show George how stupid such thoughts were in war and he thought he had gotten through to George but apparently, George had reverted during his retirement…  
  
George closed the plane door as Medic opened the back of his van. Soldier then roughly placed Spy on a gurney and got into the driver’s seat as Medic began to assess his wounds after shutting the back doors and securing his human limbs…  
  
“It appears your vounds have already been treated, crudely yes but effectively as you are still alive.” said Medic as the van started and began to drive down the road.  
  
That caught Spy’s attention, it meant George had removed his shirt and seen…everything. Yet George had still treated Spy’s wounds and hadn’t thrown his mutation in his face to justify his own actions.  
  
“You had a good freund, shame he vill be killed for trying to help you.” said Medic as he set up an IV.  
  
Spy didn’t say anything, he simply squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw as Medic continued to speak.  
  
“ You know better zan most of ze cruel reality of our…branche. Freundschaft is fleeting and dangerous, pain is our only constant companion and to survive one must become  callous …I tell you zis in a vain attempt to justify your fate.” said Medic which caused Spy to open his eyes so he was looking at Medic with a rare confused look.  
  
“Despite your…recent actions BLU has decided to rehire you instead of killing you. You have noticed zat ven you respawn not only your body but mind is intact as vell?  Vell just as respawn vas manipulated to create your current body in pieces, so can it be manipulated to do ze same vith your mind…Ven ve return  you vill be killed. Zen respawn vill be delayed as Engineer and I…cleanse your mind.” said Medic.  
  
“Define what you mean by cleanse.” hissed Spy as he struggled to move but  his limbs felt like they had been replaced with lead.  
  
“Vell your personal memories vill be viped. You vill not remember anyzing zat is not essential for your work at BLU as a spy. Your mutation vill be accredited to an experiment done by ze RED Medic during your capture.  Ven you are no longer able to perform your duties due to age you vill be removed from ze field. Zen your mind vill be cleansed again so you believe you have always been zis vay so you can be more easily studied till your life ends.” said Medic, his expression solemn.   
  
“So my children…” began Spy.  
  
“Vill be notified zat you died in duty, your body unrecoverable, and zey vill receive funds till zey are legal adults. You vill not remember zem or zier mother after the cleansing.” said Medic.  
  
Spy turned his head away from Medic with great effort as he tried to fight back his emotions, to not give the demon next to him the pleasure of seeing him breakdown. Yet a few tears escaped from Spy’s eyes as he knew that soon he would be stripped of all that made him human, his very mind would be as altered as his body, so that he would become a heartless weapon…  
  
A shudder ran through Spy as he felt Medic’s gloved hand pat his shoulder which only made him sink further into despair as he knew no one would ever repeat such a gesture of comfort once he was “cleansed”.  
    
He then gave a cold chuckle devoid of humor as a sad smile came to his face.  
  
“It is almost humorous, I came here to fix my mistake, so I could be the pere my children deserve...Now I will never see them again…All my snide remarks and I am the true imbecile.” said Spy.  
  
Medic removed his hand and hesitated a moment before getting into the passenger seat next to Soldier to leave Spy alone to contemplate his fate…  
  
Escape wasn’t an option, even if Spy could move, even if he got out of the van he was in the middle of the Badlands with no water or towns for miles. Even if he wasn’t mutated, he would be dead long before he could get help if he wasn’t recaptured in the open desert. Then if by some miracle Spy was able to hitchhike he would have nothing, he didn’t exist here, the RED Spy, a notorious criminal did. He would have no money, no possessions, not even an identity and no way to get home…  
  
French poured from Spy’s lips as he prayed, for the safety and wellbeing of his children, even his step sons including Robert, before asking for an act of mercy, something, anything that would keep him from becoming a true monster. Spy finshed his prayer as the van stopped and he was silent as Medic wheeled him out of the van and into the base.  
  
Soldier walked ahead of them, eventually leaving them as he turned down a hall that lead to the strategy room where the rest of the team was gathered to be informed of what was going to happen to Spy and how to act around him. This thought made Spy scowl in disgust, they were destroying him and didn’t even have the guts to watch and they claimed spies were cowards…  
  
The gurney was pushed through the infirmary doors and Spy noticed a panel in the wall near the ceiling Medi-gun was opened. It was obscured by Engineer, who was seated on a desk chair, but Spy could make out a screen with keyboard that came out from the wall. Engineer turned around in the chair to face them, his expression was hard to read with his black goggles but he was frowning. Yet Spy’s eyes went to the inventor’s neck which was encircled with a painful bruise. Apparently, Medic had decided pursuit after Spy was more important than tending to his teammate's injury which while not lethal would be making breathing and talking painful…  
  
“Engineer are ze preparations completed?” asked Medic.  
  
“Yeah doc.” rasped Engineer, grabbing his throat as he coughed.    
  
“I vill treat zat after you finish ze procedure…Be zrough or ve vill both have to answer to BLU.” said Medic.  
  
He then turned his attention back to Spy, assuring himself that the restrains were secure before setting up an IV into Spy’s left arm. Medic was quiet and cold, as if he wasn’t working on a person but a creature, whether the doctor was simply trying to keep from cracking or simply showing his true nature was uncertain. Engineer didn’t bother to look at Spy but the trained assassin could read his mood from his tense posture and how he kept dabbing at himself with a handkerchief.  
  
“Vell Spy it seems Engineer vill need more time to prepare respawn so I vill be putting you in a twilight sleep, consider it a mercy mein kamerade…Any last words?” said Medic as he put a syringe to the IV bag port.  
  
“I urge you to pray, to pray that greed will restrain the monster I will become . Pray for greed to soothe my annoyance with your stupidity and to keep my curiosity content for I am a vengeful man to a fault now once you are done. I assure you that I will make you beg for death long before I give it to you if I ever find out. If I don’t then I’ll see you all in hell. ” said Spy, his tone fiercely serious.  
  
Medic looked at him for a moment and simply shook his head before pushing down the syringe, it’s effects were immediate and soon Spy could barely keep his eyes open as his body went limp. His train of thought began to slow and soon he was unaware of where he was at as a precious moment came to his mind:  
  
It was a sunny day at the private airfield where George’s plane waited with the door open. Near the plane was a small gathering, with George nearest to the plane as Spy stood in his suit but mask less. Before Spy were two children, a twelve year old boy with black hair and blue eyes, dressed in typical clothing of shorts, T-Shirt and sandals with socks while the nine year old girl with matching eyes but brown hair wore a white blouse and pastel purple skirt.   
  
“Père why do you have to go? Don’t you love us?” asked the girl, her voice sweet but she was clearly trying to play her father’s heart strings.   
  
“My dear Elaine, of course I love you both very much, never question that.” said Spy with a small smile.  
  
“We know Père but after last time…” said the boy, his expression uncomfortable but eased a bit as Spy put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Antione I did what I had to do to protect you and your sister. Those men…had no boundaries…I took this job so we can be a family again, so we can live in the same house and spend holidays together.  I am doing this for you both, everything I do is for you.” said Spy.  
  
Antione nodded but it was clear he was still worried while Elaine appeared to be close to tears. It pulled at his heart but their grandparents had a rather good lawyer and Spy had used most of his savings to fight them but it hadn’t been enough. His pension was enough to live on but he couldn’t afford his lawyer anymore and soon his rivals would eliminate all time he had with his children…Spy didn’t have a choice, he had to go back to work and this BLU company seemed to be his best option…   
  
“Now come here mes amours.” said Spy as he bent down and opened his arms, the two siblings embraced him as he clung to them.  
  
He kissed their heads and murmured reassurances, rubbing Elaine’s back as she began to cry.  
  
“Je t'aime beaucoup tous les deux.” said Spy.  
  
“Love you.” murmured Elaine as she loosened a hand and rubbed her tearing eyes.  
  
“Love you too Père”. responded Antione.  
  
After giving one last squeeze Spy let go of his children and smiled down at them.  
  
“I’ll call every Friday night at 9 pm and I will be back for Christmas. Je le promets.” said Spy.  
  
“Don’t worry kids, I’ll bring your dad back home, safe and sound.” said George with a smile before going up the steps to his plane.  
  
“Goodbye.” said Antione and Elaine in unison as Spy went up the steps.  
  
“Au revoir.” said Spy with a wave which was returned by both of his smiling children.  
  
Spy then got into the nearest seat and looked out the window as George closed the door. His gaze went to his children and a sense of dread overcame him as he looked at their faces. They looked so angry, so accusing , he had never seen children so intense in their expressions and they mouthed one word:  
  
“Liar”  
  
Before Spy could respond everything he knew went black and he was falling as that one word was screamed by countless voices from numerous betrayals, large and small, resulting in broken hearts, shattered trusts, messy trials and wasteful deaths for nothing more than men’s so called “justice”.   
  
Then just as Spy thought he could take no more he felt an impact and his mind finally quieted as his heart was stopped by the lethal injection Medic had just administered… 


	11. Cleasned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altering memories rarely goes smoothly...

  
He didn’t need to check Spy’s pulse, the Cardioscan 2000’s screen displayed a flat line, but Medic still put his fingers to Spy’s throat and sighed as he felt nothing move under them. Medic then took a nearby towel and draped it over Spy’s face, more for Engineer’s benefit then his own.   
  
“He is dead…Is respawn holding?” said Medic, glancing at Engineer from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Yeah...Doc ya should probably go check on Sniper, Spy was a bit rough with him.” said Engineer, his gaze going from Spy to the various screens in front of him.  
  
Medic knew he was being dismissed and part of him whispered that Engineer was up to something but at this point Medic didn’t care, he had just killed a man he had been hired to keep alive, a man who had trusted him with everything from vivisection to curing him of a mutation Medic himself had inflicted him with. It made Medic feel guilty but soon he would rationalize it, like he did everything, it was the only way to keep from going completely insane when one had an unnatural fixation with the human body and its inner workings…  
  
As soon as Medic left, Engineer got to work on the keyboard in front of him, typing harmless code for about thirty minutes as he whistled a tone, occasionally coughing due to his bruised throat. He then took out a small device and hit a few buttons. There was a beep and Engineer gave a small smile knowing that he had just hijacked the cameras in the room so that they played a loop of him “working”.   
  
His attention then went to Spy and he spoke:  
  
“I’ll admit I’m pretty ticked at what ya did earlier but it don’t take a genius to see ya were just tryin’ to get away with causin’ the least harm possible…I can’t keep ya intact but I will try my best to keep ya human.”  
  
Engineer then looked at the screens and sighed as he realized he was actually going to go through with this insane plan. He had no choice when it came to editing Spy’s mind or not but he could choose what to edit. There was no doubt Engineer could relate to Spy, true Engineer didn’t have any kids but he was rather close to his nephew and two nieces  from his younger sister. He had risked everything for them when he took their very abusive father out to tend the pastures and “got lost”, nearly dying to make it look like exposure and not murder  had claimed the bastard…  
  
First Engineer erased the last 48 hours from Spy’s mind so that Spy would not give himself away through resentment of their betrayal as well as to sugar-coat the lies that RED Medic had caused the mutation and not Medic. It made Engineer mad to go back and alter Spy’s memories to fit this lie but if he didn’t then Spy might give himself away with a simply comment to Medic. Engineer then pinched the bridge of his nose as he summoned the strength to do the last alteration to Spy’s mind…  
  
“I’m sorry partner but it’s better ya don’t get in contact with them…” said Engineer before typing in a command into Spy’s mind:  
  
“As long as BLU exists deny your children’s existence to anyone in BLU but yourself, for their sake no BLU is to be trusted with that intelligence.”  
  
This would allow Spy to remember his children but would destroy his relationship with them, which would be agony to Spy, but it would help him from becoming a monster by giving his humanity an anchor.   
  
Engineer then turned off the loop and finshed the cleansing code. Pressing a button to alert Medic of Spy’s upcoming respawn Engineer then set the machine’s setting to normal. Within a few minutes, Spy’s body disappeared to reappear alive in the respawn room unconscious…  
  
It was hours before Spy woke up on a gurney in the infirmary with only a hospital gown, mask and undies on. His head felt heavy and his thoughts were muddled  as if he was suffering from an intense hangover. When Spy tried to sit up he found himself restrained tightly to the bed and after a moment of fear he realized something…  
  
“My back is flat against the mattress, could it be?” thought Spy as he rubbed his back against the bed a smile creeping on his face as he found no resistance but it didn’t feel quite right but that didn’t matter right now.  
  
“Splendid.” said Spy, his smile growing as his voice came to his ears.  
  
His tongue immediately began to explore his mouth, finding sharp but slightly small teeth, caps would definitely work again. Flexing his hands and toes Spy found them greatly improved and joy began to grip him despite the gill slits he could still feel on his sides. Then a thought came to him that ruined his happiness…how had this happened?  
  
“I see you are up mein freund. Ze procedure vas not a complete success but a vast improvement as you can tell.“ said a familiar voice and Spy looked to the right, wincing at the spinning sensation of the sudden movement.  
  
“What is going on?” asked Spy as he realized he had no memory of preparation for a procedure.  
  
Medic gave a sheepish smile and began to check Spy’s IV.  
  
“I came up vith a process to reverse and augment vat zat RED dummkopf did to you. However going into ze procedure I knew it vould take much longer zen you could possibly stay still for. Due to ze medi-gun  BLU gives me limited supplies of mild anesthetic zat vould not be sufficient so Demoman and I had to create our own. Ze side effects include  headache, dizziness and mild memory loss but it kept you under for ze day long surgery and ze day needed to recover under ze medi-gun.” said Medic.  
  
“Two days…” whispered Spy in disbelief.  
  
“Vell almost three, I didn’t start ze procedure till midday.” said Medic.  
  
“Sacrebleu!” exclaimed Spy as worry etched his features, BLU would notice such an absence from Medic…  
  
“Don’t vorry mein freund, I engaged in a transmission vith our superiors and told zem you needed a lung transplant due to your excessive smoking. Zey arranged a ceasefire and are none ze wiser.” said Medic with a smile as he looked at Spy who looked suspicious but said nothing.  
  
“Now I vill remove ze restraints and you can look over your new form.” said Medic.  
  
He removed the restraints, neither saying anything as Spy felt a tension coming from Medic but said nothing even as Medic lead him to the mirror next to the changing station.  
Spy looked over his form, ignoring Medic’s reassurances and smiled at how human he looked with the gown on. Then Spy felt Medic go to untie the back of his gown and he whirled around and grabbed the doctor’s throat.  
  
“Dummkopf! Have you not been listening!? I have to explain ze changes to your back!” hissed Medic, which made Spy release him, looking slightly ashamed of his reflexive action.   
  
Medic straightened his tie and forced Spy to turn so he could untie the gown which fell to the ground. Then Medic took out a mirror and positioned it so Spy could see the eight slits in his back.  
  
“What the hell?” asked Spy.  
  
“I could not reverse ze tentacles completely but I vas able to craft pockets in your back to house zem…Zey are still fully functional but you can now pass as normal.” said Medic.  
  
Spy raised a brow as he made  his right up most tentacle slither through the slit that housed it and he brought the limb in front of him, inspecting it with a frown.   
  
“What will my-“ began Spy only to put a hand to his temple as his head seemed to split as a voice ordered:  
  
“As long as BLU exists deny your children’s existence to anyone in BLU but yourself, for their sake no BLU is to be trusted with that intelligence.”  
   
Spy had always thought it better to not mention his family to his teammates but never had the instinct to keep them hidden been so strong nor had he ever thought about denying them if asked. Also all his letters to them went through BLU, how would he stay in contact with them if BLU couldn’t be trusted? Yet that warning said it was for their protection and part of him felt this to be true though why he did not know…  
  
“Your vat?” asked Medic as he stealthily put his right hand in a pocket with a prepared sedative covered cloth.  
  
“My prognosis be?” asked Spy, barely skipping a beat as he withdrew the tentacle.   
  
Medic frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, their eyes met and Spy could feel his heart sink.  
  
“Zere is no prognosis, zis is as far as your condition vill go…You vill look like zis until ze day your life ends…I am sorry mein freund. “ said Medic before glancing away as Spy’s fists clenched and he bit his bottom lip so that blood flowed as he realized he would always be a freak…  
  
Medic sighed and grabbed his comrade’s chin which made Spy’s demeanor become his usual cold self as the doctor began to work. He healed Spy’s shredded lip with the ceiling medi-gun before taking impressions of his fangs so he could make caps.   
  
“Now try not to harm yourself till I can get zese caps made.” said Medic before turning away from Spy as he gestured to the changing station where Spy found one of his suits laid out.   
  
Spy got dressed, relishing began able to use his hands to put on an unaltered suit. Looking at himself in the mirror as he straightened his tie, Spy couldn’t help but smile, he looked complete human expect for his teeth and that soon would be fixed. The smile faded as he remembered the warning and what it meant for his children if he obeyed it… Then there was the feeling that Medic was hiding something from him.   
  
That feeling only grew stronger and more expansive when Spy met up with the rest of the team in the mess hall after retrieving his tools from his room. They seemed concerned at first and then happy to have him back but Spy could feel a tension in the air, even from Engineer. Spy wanted to think it was simply residual from them seeing him in such a monstrous form but then Sniper was acting odd, as if all those talks by the pool side had never happened. It all made Spy rather suspicious. However Spy still wrote a letter later that week to his children that he planned to send to explain the long lack of communication yet a miracle happened that saved the small family…  
  
It was about a week after Spy had returned to the field and he had been doing rather well as if he hadn’t been gone for almost a month. It was a capture the flag mission at 2fort and Spy was sneaking into the RED base, disguised as the RED Engineer, when he was intercepted by RED Scout, the expression on his face made it clear he would take none of Spy’s acting. He grabbed Spy by the overall straps with one hand and brought him close with his other hand pressing his  pistol under Spy’s chin.   
  
“I know it’s you, ya frickin shape shiftin rat! Our hard hat is camped out in ta intel room.” hissed RED Scout.  
  
“Partner I had to go get some more metal from the resupply room,  now if ya would kindly-“ began Spy.  
  
“Don’t ya screw around with me! Not after what ya did to my kid brother and sister!” interrupted RED Scout, his eyes seething with rage.  
  
“Boy I don’t-“  
  
“Antione and Elaine ya frickin’ coward! Why in ta frickin’ hell is it dat I call them yesterday and Elaine is crying dat her daddy is dead!? “ questioned Scout, his angry tone faltering as he remembered hearing his little sister crying on the other end of the phone, unable to console her as she thought she was now an orphan…  
  
“What?!” exclaimed Spy, his surprise genuine.   
  
“Don’t ya play dumb, Antione told me dat BLU sent them a letter dat you got blown into so many bits your body couldn’t be recovered.” informed Scout  as he jammed the pistol upwards.  
  
“Scout I…“ began Spy but was unable to express his confusion.  
  
“Why would ya tear apart my family just so you could abandon them like dat? Why!?” demanded Scout, his eyes becoming wet with tears as the pistol began to tremble against Spy’s  throat.  
  
“Damnit Jeremy I don’t know about any damn letter!” growled Spy, still trying to stay in character while at the same time letting RED Scout know he was listening.  
  
“Don’t ya-“  
  
“Boy I really don’t know and I’m sorry for the confusion...Meet me where the incident happened, tomorrow during the second round.” said Spy, whispering the last part.  
  
RED Scout was hesitant but he released Spy with a knowing look  
.  
“Sorry hard hat for givin ya such grief, now go nanny your machines.” said Scout and he then ran off.  
  
Spy quickly made his way to the intel room, suiting up as RED Pyro before going in where he preceded to kill RED Engineer and sap his machines before taking the intel all the while going over in his mind what he had just learned.   
  
The day resulted in the third consecutive BLU win and the team celebrated, getting rather drunk to the point few noticed or cared that Spy went to his room, complaining of feeling dry.  
  
Once inside Spy went to his new water dispenser and filled a glass, which he breathed in to refresh his lungs and gill slits, not caring about getting his suit wet. He then sat down and destroyed the letter he had planned to send before starting on a new one, one that would explain everything in a way Antione would understand so he would know the truth and one day be able to tell Elaine when she could keep it secret. He just prayed it would be enough so that one day they could forgive him if he ever escaped this den of traitors…


	12. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which is worse? Ignoring your kids or letting them risk their lives to stay in touch?

Spy stayed up most of the night writing and rewriting that letter until he felt it expressed what it needed too without being too revealing. He had thought about writing it entirely in French though his children spoke fluently they would find reading it a bit difficult, so reluctantly Spy had settled for English, written with his left hand to disguise his identity if it was intercepted:  
  
_Dear A,_  
  
_I beg your forgiveness for so many things but let me focus on this deception. Due to a condition that I acquired from my job I was unable to visit you both and eventually it robbed me of my ability to even communicate…_  
  
_The condition has greatly improved but I fear they are not only deceiving us but are blackmailing me as well. They have lied to you without either my consent or even my knowledge, only eight informed me of this treachery and I fear any further communication will endanger you both…_  
  
_I love you both with all my heart and it kills me to write this but until it is safe you must go along with the deception, telling only one when mature enough…Everything I do is for you both…_  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_P_  
  
Spy had avoided using names or even his French terms of endearment to keep them safe, he just hoped Antione could figure it out.  
  
Sealing the letter with a damp cloth, to avoid leaving DNA via his saliva, Spy set it in his hidden box, which after a dusting had shown no sign of discovery.  Then he undressed and simply put on his pajama bottoms so that he could use his tentacles to defend himself in case of a surprise attack from his…coworkers.  
  
Pulling the sheet up to his chest Spy left his arms exposed, not caring about showing his scars after weeks of being a monster and that he was now sure he was in hostile territory…  
  
After a few hours of fitful sleep Spy woke up and got ready for the day, going through his old routine of showering, grooming ,dressing and eating before most of the team was even awake.  Despite his longing for his traditional French meals Spy ate from the main supply, confident that no one would risk the entire team just to poison him.  
  
Despite this paranoia Spy engaged in small talk with the rest of the team to keep them off his scent. He even fought and risked his life on the battle field during the first round of battle, biding his time until his meeting with RED Scout.  
  
Spy made his way to the sewers, backstabbing a few REDs before disguising as the RED Soldier in pitch darkness before arriving at the dead end where roughly two months before his own back had exploded in a mass of tentacles. He even noticed that the blood from that incident had stained the dirty wall with dark brown as he approached the waiting scout.  
  
“Just waiting to do an ambush Soldier, only got a few health left and can’t find Medic anywhere.” said RED Scout  and he wasn’t lying as he was clutching his left side which was bleeding after being too close to a bomb going off.    
  
“At ease, let me look at that boy, you’re our best shot at getting that intel soldier.” said Spy, which made RED Scout raise a brow.  
  
“I had to learn some medical know how when I was hiking to Poland to fight Nazis.” said Spy with a proud tone before approaching RED Scout.  
  
He began to treat RED Scout’s wound, being sure to be rough to keep in character yet effective as he got the bleeding to stop. Spy then slipped the envelope to RED Scout who slyly accepted it with an understanding look.  
  
“That will hold, now get your ass moving and secure that intel!” ordered Spy and RED Scout nodded before running off to stash the note somewhere safe till the end of the match.  
  
Spy returned to the battle field and died in disguise to confuse anyone who might have seen anything. He then fought like normal until the end of that day’s battles despite the heavy weight on his mind, struggling to rationalize the risk he had just taken.  
  
Yet as the weeks there was no sign of discovery and then after the Christmas break there was a bittersweet turn of events…  
  
It was the second day of fighting at Dustbowl in the new year 1969 and Spy was making his way to the first capture point and even though he was cloaked it must have shimmered as the RED Scout ran towards him. A hard hit with the bat sent Spy’s head spinning as he collapsed to his knees now visible. RED Scout pulled him close by his tie and whispered in his ear:  
  
“Side shed.”  
  
Spy raised a brow as RED Scout switched to his pistol and shot Spy under the chin so that Spy respawned. Making his way to the side shed Spy  noticed a wet stain on a nearby way from a recently thrown bottle of Mad Milk. Spy inspected the spot and found a loose board which he pulled aside to reveal an envelope .Tucking the envelope in his suit pocket Spy made a quick trip back to respawn and put it in his locker before returning to the  fight.  
  
After the battle Spy retrieved the envelope from his locker and hid it in his inner suit pocket before making his way to convoy back to 2fort. Once he excused himself to wet his lungs Spy went to his room and locked the door. After wetting his lungs he opened the envelope to find a letter:  
  
_Dear P,_  
  
_I don’t know what to say…You said this time wouldn’t be like the last time, that you’d be here and now I have to live a lie…Yet it’s better knowing the truth then thinking…I already told E…It wasn’t hard to keep up the act because it seems like  we really might never see you again…_  
  
_We have talked and we have decided to take the risk of staying in contact via E. We know it will be sparse but it is worth it because we miss you…_  
  
_As for your condition, E told me several things, all hard to believe but you say it has improved…Do you still look like you? Even if you don’t  we love you…_  
  
_From,_  
  
_A_  
  
By the end of the letter, Spy’s hand was trembling slightly and a tear had escaped his right eye to drip onto the paper. His children still loved him despite this new obstacle and were willing to risk their lives to stay in contact with him, it was heart wrenchingly touching but also horrifying  because Spy couldn’t stop this, they expected him to respond…  
  
It took days to muster up the courage and words to reply but Spy finally did respond:  
  
_Dear A,_  
  
_I know, I know all too well the pain you feel and how horrid of a mistake it was to accept employment here. I cannot explain how much time I have had to think about this situation._  
  
_I want so badly to see you both and I want to tell you I will return one day but I can’t promise this and don’t expect it. It is harsh and I loathe writing it but I have little control of my own life, my future is a dark tunnel and I cannot see a light at the end…_  
 _I will not make any more promises I cannot keep and know that letters will indeed be sparse but against my better judgment my heart has won…I will engage in correspondence with you but know that if letters unexpectedly cease that it is not my will…_  
  
_I do not know what N has told you but I do still look like me…for the most part…The differences are striking but relatively simple to disguise and I can pass as myself when fully clothed and caps cover my teeth… Whether a need to protect your perception of me for your sake or mine I will most likely never express in full detail my current condition and will never explain how I looked at my worst…Just know that I am still the same man inside and I will always love you both._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_P_  
  
For the next few years RED Scout acted as a faithful messenger between his stepfather and half-siblings. The letters grew more descriptive and open, with Spy sending small presents and money while they began to talk of their lives and send small homemade gifts. However guilt still riddled Spy as he read their letters, knowing he was playing the role of a pen pal instead of  an involved father but it was all he could do…


	13. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of pain and distrust boil over when Spy learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniper's family and lycanthropic nature will be explained in the third work of this series.

When Gray Mann absorbed BLU and RED after killing his brothers, Spy stayed to fight the robots only to earn ample money for his family because Spy highly doubted BLU had paid the sums of money promised due to the company’s other deceptions…  
  
Just two days after the merging of the teams, Sniper approached Spy one evening after dinner. Spy was standing on the battlements, looking up at the stars and contemplating the upcoming move to a new base to fight formidable and merciless machines. The Aussie knew he was up there and hadn’t tried to hide his arrival.  
  
The two had grown closer in the last few years and Sniper was among the few Spy considered a friend though Spy was still careful around him. Spy looked over his shoulder to acknowledge Sniper and gave a small smile when Sniper came to his side and offered him a cigarette; both knew that Spy was rationing his own.  
  
Taking the cigarette Spy let Sniper lite it before taking a drag as Sniper lit his own cigarette, he had been smoking more ever since Handler, now known as Vivian, had been fired. Sniper then opened a pocket on his vest and pulled out a canteen. Usually it held water but lately its contents were strong liquor, everyone was on edge since Gray Mann had made himself known. Fighting machines was a frightening concept and some worried that if Gray could make such things then he might be able to sabotage Respawn…  
  
Sniper took a swig and then offered the canteen to Spy who took a sip, he hadn’t really touched alcohol since his decapitation, at first because he feared he lacked his former alcohol tolerance and then due to his paranoia after  being informed of BLU’s deception. The liquid was warm and burned Spy’s throat all the way to his stomach but was appreciated as Spy handed the canteen back to Sniper . Sniper took another swig as Spy spoke:  
  
“I take it the call with Vivian did not go well?” asked Spy, noting that his friend was drinking much more than normal, which was only a beer or two after victory.  
  
“Yeh, she’s bloody worried about Gray, with Blutarch and Redmond there was some sort of structure…safety but she worries Gray will be as merciless as his machines…She is also worried about me getting home if something happens to Engineer…”  
  
“Did you tell her about the backup portals he has stored away?”  
  
“Yeh but I can’t blame her for being scared, I think we all are uneasy about this shonky business…”  
  
“Oui, how is petite Mundy?”  
  
“Mund is doing well, startin to be able to tell me more than “love ya”. Told me about a play date he had with some boy named Willy…he’s growin up without me spook…” said Sniper, his tone sorrowful as he took another swig.  
  
“Sniper he is barely three, he will not remember your absence later in life if you return before he is five…” assured Spy but his tone was halfhearted as he thought about his own children and the experiences he was missing…  
  
“How do ya stand it?” asked Sniper.  
  
This caught Spy off guard and he looked at Sniper who looked slightly buzzed but sober enough to know what he was talking about, actually he even looked a little nervous.  
  
“What do you mean mon ami?” asked Spy, feigning ignorance.  
  
“Antione and Elaine…I know you remember them.” answered Sniper, his tone firm.  
  
“How long have you known?” asked Spy after a moment of silence.  
  
“Well since your “procedure”, I just had a feeling you still remembered, acted too similar to before not too…Then I noticed your battlefield meetings with RED Scout, from my nests,  which just confirmed it…” admitted Sniper, looking at the floor boards.  
  
Spy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought over what he had just been told before his eyes snapped open and he glared daggers at Sniper as he removed his cigarette from his mouth.  
  
“Why would you expect me not to remember? What did Medic do to me?” demanded Spy, his tone harsh but controlled.  
  
“Well that’s a long story mate, one I have wanted to tell ya for years but was ashamed too…See RED Medic didn’t cause your condition, our Medic did, to save ya from an endless cycle of respawning when ya returned to us just a head as well as ease your scarin’. Well it got out of control as ya already know but what ya don’t know is Miss Pauling found out and came to…collect ya for study… Ya agreed and then went into the bathroom where ya took some defective cure ya had stolen from Medic… It killed ya and Medic corrected the damage into what ya look like now...” explained Sniper, still not looking directly at Spy.  
  
“That is only a partial answer to my questions, why would I be expected not to remember my own children?” inquired Spy, his tone colder as he fought down his rage at Medic so he could learn everything before acting.  
  
“Well that conversation with Miss Pauling must have made ya bloody spooked and ya tried to escape the base… Miss Pauling threatened our jobs and families if we didn’t hunt ya down so BLU could “cleanse” ya.  Basically wipe away anything not needed to be a spy…Medic and Engineer were to do it.” said Sniper, looking up at the stars.  
  
“So tell me Sniper, how do you know about my children? Did BLU tell the team to let them know when to alert the company  to have me cleansed again or maybe have me killed?” asked Spy, his tone becoming deadly calm.  
  
“No…ya told me when I had my rifle pointed at the back of your head after ya had strangled Engineer…it was enough for ya to get the jump on me…BLU told the rest after Soldier and Medic recaptured ya on your mate’s plane… I’m bloody sorry for not tellin ya all this sooner but as long as BLU was around I couldn’t, even after I could relate when Mund was born. If it helps it has been bloody hell keeping it secret. ” said Sniper with sincerity, finally facing Spy.  
  
Spy looked Sniper in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity, his expression unreadable before he gave a small smirk.  
  
“Well you kept it better then you kept your own secret,  chien.” said Spy which earned a laugh from Sniper.  
  
“So are we still mates?” asked Sniper as Spy lit another cigarette.  
  
“I appreciate you finally telling me Sniper  and you have RED Scout to thank that this information will not start a killing spree as I have been able to keep in contact with my children. So yes we are still amis.” said Spy with a smile.  
  
“Aces.” said Sniper  and he offered his canteen and for the first time in a long time Spy let his guard down and got more than just a little buzzed to soothe the emotional storm within to the point Sniper had to help him back to his room.  
  
Later that night Spy came to regret his indulgence as he staggered out of his bed, half dressed, and down the hallway to the bathroom. Kneeling at the nearest toilet, Spy began to vomit up everything he had consumed since lunch, his tentacles uncurling from his back to help him stay steady, as the room seemed to spin around him.  It was so violent that Spy began to gasp for air between bouts and then he aspirated.  
  
The burning in his lungs was worse than any heart burn and caused a coughing fit that only lead to more of the vile fluid entering his lungs. Spy struggled to the sink and put his lips to the facet as he breathed in water, hoping to dilute the vomit in his lungs, not caring about the large amount of water flowing from his gills to the ground.  
  
“Which one of you cupcakes couldn’t hold your alcohol!? “ demanded the last voice Spy wanted to hear.  
  
Standing there was Soldier in blue boxers, a white tank and his ever present helmet, as one of the most paranoid members of the team he was a very light sleeper who Spy had awoken from a pleasant dream of riding a giant Lieutenant Bites into battle.  
  
Spy removed his mouth from the facet, spitting out the water in his mouth before clasping a trembling hand over it as his stomach tried to empty itself.  
  
“Well Crouton I figured it was either you or the boy. Now get our ass up to Medic’s infirmary because I will not soil myself with your lung water!” demanded Soldier with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Spy from under his helmet.  
  
“If I could trust me I would.” hissed Spy before releasing a burp.  
  
“Pardon.” whispered Spy out of habit.  
  
“Are you telling me soldier that with twelve limbs you can’t make it down the hallway?!”questioned Soldier.  
  
“Oui…I require assistance.” admitted Spy.  
  
“You are weak but since I am strong I will help you.” said Soldier and with that he walked into the large puddle of water surrounding Spy and put his left arm over his shoulder as he struggled past the tentacles to grab Spy’s side.  
  
Spy’s tentacles began to wrap around Soldier as Spy began to lose his balance as they made their way down the hall to the infirmary. Once there Soldier roughly set Spy on a gurney and pried off Spy’s tentacles faster than he could remove them himself.  
  
Soldier then left to get Medic as Spy settled into the gurney, clutching his stomach as his tentacles desperately searched for a bucket. Finding something Spy immediately vomited into it…  
  
“Merde!” snarled Spy as he realized it was a bedpan only to put a hand to his head as the dizziness intensified, forcing him to lay on the gurney, grunting in pain until Medic showed up, completely dressed.  
  
Medic said nothing and quickly got to work, putting Spy under the ceiling medi-gun, hooking up an IV  until Spy’s vomiting stopped before finally speaking:  
  
“Dummkopf! Vy vould you drink so much knowing you are prone to aspiration due to your unique respiratory system!?” demanded Medic, his expression stern.  
  
“Why? That is rather simple to answer, I learned the truth doctor.” replied Spy, his voice deadly calm.  
  
“Vat truth?” asked Medic, his stern expression faltering.  
  
“Well many actually…tell me doctor how did they “coerce” you into helping to capture and cleanse me?” said Spy as he sat up, still a little weak but the medi-guns vapors and the IV fluid was quickly fixing that.  
  
“Mien wife and our three grown kinder. BLU zreatened to tell zem vat I do here. Zey zink I am actually helping people vith experimental surgery not doing doctor-assisted homicide. Zey vould zink me a monster if zey found out.“ answered Medic, his expression had just a hint of shame in it.  
  
“So you thought it better to turn me into one?” demanded Spy as he sat on the edge of the gurney.  
  
“You already were one.”stated Medic as he backed up to a cart.  
  
“Because you made me this way!” hissed Spy as he stood up on his feet, his tentacles rising up behind him as he approached Medic.  
  
Spy then noticed what Medic was up against and he shot out a tentacle to push the cart away only to hiss in pain as metal cut into and through his tentacle. It recoiled and Spy clutched it with his hand as blood squirted from the stump as two feet of tentacle writhed on the floor.  
  
Medic stood poised with the bloody scalpel, his expression cold as he thought he had been defending himself only in reality to provoke Spy who lunged.  
  
They became a mass of limbs as Spy tried to use his extra limbs to his advantage, succeeding in keeping Medic from stabbing into his lungs through his gill slits, while Medic skillfully slashed with his scalpel and made use of his years of running with the heavy medi-gun.  Fighting like animals, they knocked over equipment and let loose wild cries with neither gaining an edge until Medic tripped over a fallen IV stand.  
Then Spy was upon him, punching Medic’s face and upper torso, his legs pinning down Medic’s arms. Spy would take out all his sorrow, guilt and frustration on Medic with his fists, like a human.  
  
Yet as Medic looked up at Spy, he looked anything but human, his tentacles danced behind him as  an outlet for the intense emotion that could not be satisfied by his fists. His gaping mouth that issued guttural growls revealed several sharp teeth, the caps knocked out by a punch from Medic. Then his eyes showed such emotional intensity that it chilled Medic to his core. Medic knew as he looked into those eyes that Spy wouldn’t stop this onslaught till he was sent to Respawn.  
  
So Medic did the only thing he could, he cried for help like a child who realizes he has picked a fight he had no hope of winning.  
  
The first to arrive was Soldier, followed by Sniper , in his pants and wife beater, as  Soldier had woke him up  to scold him for getting Spy wasted.  
  
“Crouton, I order you to stop attacking your teammate at once! Do you hear me?!” ordered Soldier, his shovel in hand.  
  
Spy was too caught up in the release of years of emotional turmoil to understand much less obey Soldier.  The painful impact of his fits opening flesh and cracking bone combined with Medic’s cries of pain was addictive, just like when he had killed the mastermind behind the failed abduction of his family. He wouldn’t stop till long after the blood was cold and his body was exhausted.  
  
His tentacles responded  however when Soldier went to hit him in the back of the head with that shovel and they began to wrap around his wrists, restraining him. Even the pull from his back at Soldier resisted didn’t snap Spy out of his fury, nor did the swearing. Then Spy head a voice say:  
  
“I don’t want to hurt ya Spook!  
  
It made Spy pause only to resume as Soldier kicked his back, causing the tentacles to wrap tighter as he hit Medic harder. Then there was pain as another tentacle was sliced off and Spy hissed as he tightly wrapped a tentacle around his attacker’s throat before harshly pulling him down to the floor as he stopped his attack on Medic.  
  
Spy looked into the offender’s eyes and found the familiar blue eyes of his best friend which were quickly yellowing as Sniper clawed at the tentacle around his throat as he struggled to breath.  
  
Spy immediately let go, his face the picture of shame as Sniper got on his knees, supporting himself with one hand while holding his throat with the other as he gasped for air. Here was the man who had always believed Spy was human, even when he was physically more animal then man, at the receiving end of a savage outburst…  
  
The sound of blood dripping from his knuckles, a mixture of Medic’s and his own, brought Spy’s attention to the doctor he was straddling…  
  
Medic was unrecognizable, his face looked like red crumpled paper mixed with fruit pulp while  his hair was matted with sweat and blood which was pooling under his head...  
  
Spy immediately got off Medic and pushed Soldier away with his tentacles before running from the room.  
  
“Spook wait!” yelled Sniper from behind him but Spy just ran faster as he withdrew his tentacles, crying out as the two stumps were squeezed by the slits in his back.  
  
Once inside his room Spy turned and locked the door before leaning against it as he tried to calm his rapid breathing but the realization of what he had just done was overwhelming. Almost as much as the weakness spreading through his body from fighting after such a violent bout of vomiting and the blood loss from two sliced tentacles as well as the various slashes from the scalpel…  
  
Spy stiffened as he heard a key turn the tumblers in his lock before being gently pushed aside by the door.  Sniper pushed his way into the room before closing the door behind him and locking it with the keys he had stolen from Medic’s office.  
  
“Sniper…my apologies if I had known…” began Spy as he started to have a hard time breathing, his lungs dry from all the exertion.  
  
Sniper went over to the  water dispenser and quickly filled a cup before putting it in Spy’s bleeding hands.  
  
“No worries mate, I’m the one who got ya off your face after tellin ya the bloody dinkum… now take a breath.” said Sniper and he helped Spy bring the cup to his lips.  
  
There was a wet sucking noise as Spy inhaled followed by a gurgle, hiss and splash as the excess water was forced out of his gill slits to the floor. Spy couldn’t help but give a small smile as Sniper didn’t even flinch, then again he was a monster too…  
  
"Sniper am I a monster?” asked Spy, his tone solemn as he looked Sniper in the eyes.  
  
“Nah, you’re just a bloke who has been dealt a bad hand by fate...Ya are a bloody spook but ya got an…honor to ya and monsters don’t got honor, monster’s don’t risk their bloody lives for others…” said Sniper but his words seemed to have little effect.  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up about Medic it seems he did enough of that…What happened in there mate?” said Sniper.  
  
“Medic was treating me for excessive alcohol consumption and then he asked me why I had allowed myself to indulge so heavily in liquor given my…condition. I told him I had learned the truth which quickly escalated into an argument. I noticed he was by a tool cart so I went to push it away with a tentacle. I must have appeared very threatening because the good doctor cut off two feet of my prime tentacle...” explained Spy.  
  
“So ya fought back and by the bloody looks of the room and yourself it must have been tooth and nail before ya got him pinned…Spy the rest of the team will see this was a bloody blue, not an attack so no worries. Now le-” said Sniper only to be interrupted by pounding on the door.  
  
Sniper stood up and opened the door a little to come face to face with Soldier who had Scout behind him.  
  
“What ya want?” questioned  Sniper.  
  
“ Spy attacked a valuable teammate who had just finshed treating his act of stupidity, disregarded orders and attacked a superior officer, meaning me! I’m here to court martial his ass with my boot! So get his ass out here!” demanded Soldier.  
  
“Well I hear it went down bloody differently and that Medic started the blue. So I’m sorry mate but I’ll handle Spy.” said Sniper as he went to close the door only for Solider to put his foot between the door and the door frame.  
  
“You listen here and you listen good private, as your superior officer I order you to hand over that tentacled menace or I swear you will be spending the next fullmoon chained outside without even a bone to chew on.” growled Soldier.  
  
There was a moment of silence and Spy could see Sniper get taller as his feet changed so he stood on his doglike toes while his hands sprouted claws and his ears pointed and lengthened as a small wolf-like tail peeked over the edge of his pants.  
  
“Ya listen ya rocket hoppin simpleton ya aren’t my superior officer, ya aren’t anyone’s superior officer, we only listen to ya because it would waste too bloody much time tryin to reason past that thick skull into that bloody sick brain of yours! Now I said I’ll handle  Spy and if you push the issue there will be another blue tonight!” growled Sniper, his voice slurred slightly by his fangs, the newly sprouted hair on the back of his neck and shoulders was bristling.  
  
The two glared at each other for a moment, the tension between them was almost palpable but eventually Soldier sneered before turning around with a huff with a nervous Scout in tow.  
  
Sniper watched them go and once satisfied that Soldier wasn’t going to do a surprise charge he shut the door and turned to face Spy.  
  
“Sniper I appreciate your assistance.” said Spy.  
  
“Don’t mention it, you’re more banged up then ya know and a beating from Soldier would probably kill ya. “ said Sniper.  
  
“There is always respawn mon ami.” said Spy.  
  
“I won’t see one mate kill another if I can help it.” said Sniper before giving a quick sniff and looked around.  
  
“Under the bed.” said Spy.  
  
Sniper nodded and retrieved the first aid kit before kneeling next to Spy, his own features still feral but not to the extent of just a few minutes prior. Without having to say a word Spy uncurled his two injured tentacles which still oozed blood so Sniper could treat them, careful not to harm them further with his claws. Sniper handled them without flinching, as if touching a normal arm, and once done with them he  began to work on Spy’s hands, then the various scalpel slashes all the while Spy watched in silence, not because of lack of trust but in appreciation. He knew Sniper had learned to care for himself in the Outback, just like he himself had learned to care for wounds in the field. Neither could pass as doctors but they had more skill in healing then the average merc.  
  
Once finshed Sniper got Spy another glass of water and allowed him to take a few breathes before helping his friend to bed. Spy looked up at Sniper, both embarrassed and touched at  the Aussie’s recent actions.  
  
“Merci mon ami.” said Spy as his eyes began to close as exhaustion overcame him.  
  
“No worries mate.” said Sniper before retiring to Spy’s armchair in the corner incase Soldier tried to be sneaky.


	14. Penalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy sickens from infection and is looked over by Pyro before shaming the team.

The following two days for Spy consisted mostly of empty blackness with periods of instense heat and pain  persisting despite  the cold cloth pressed against Spy’s aching head or the vigorous cleaning of his wounds when he had to be held down all the while being feed encouragement from four voices. Yet as time went on the voices became half-hearted and more frustrated as Spy kept getting sicker before the three sent the fourth from the room before coming together to speak on the morning of the third day :

“Why is the spook so bloody sick?!”

“Well Stretch I thought this might happen. All of us, including Medic, have grown so used to the medi-gun we have gotten careless. I suspect the doc hasn’t been keeping his tools as clean as he should be.”

“Aye, he has two bloody carts, one clean and one filthy. Must have cut up the poor lad with a blade from the latter. No tellin what’s festering in those wounds...” 

“The bloody drongo wants us to be packed and ready to leave tomorrow. He ain’t goin’ be ready to move by then without a bloody healin and that bloody piker is refusin’ to.”

“Well mate we could always…send him on a trip.”

At this Spy opened his eyes slightly, enough to see Sniper, Engineer and Demoman talking by the closed door but not enough to let them know he was awake. Sniper was closer than the rest to him with Engineer between him and Demoman who looked confident under Sniper’s glare.

“What the bloody hell are ya suggestin?!”

“I’ll admit it would be kinder then letting him suffer like this but we can’t do that. Our new employer might be more…cheery then our last but I doubt he’d take kindly to us sendin a defenseless teammate through respawn.” 

“Then I’ll tell ya wot we do, we heal him.” 

“Ya already know Medic won’t-“

“Naw, we heal him.”

“You mean steal the medi-gun and use it ourselves to heal the poor fella?”

“Aye!”

“How the bloody hell do ya propose we do that?”

“Well mate I’ll pretend to be bloody drunk and have fallen down the stairs. Medic will have to check me out while ya two go to the locker room and steal the medi-gun.”

“Hmm, what do ya think Truckie?”

“Sounds like a fine plan and I’m sure I can figure out how to use that contraption.”

“Let’s have a go at it then!”

With that, the three left the room and almost immediately, Pyro walked in, sent by Engineer to perform guard duty. 

The suit clad maniac sat in Spy’s armchair and looked at Spy for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and pulling out his lighter, which he began to play with.

Spy knew a good deal about Pyro from going through his medical records in Medic’s cabinet. Turns out Pyro, despite his purse and sewing skills, was a Latino man, in his late twenties who’s obsession with fire was greater than Demoman’s occupation with bombs and had led to him being institutionalized for the majority of his life. In fact his surname had been marked out in his records and only his first name, Lucas, was visible, showing he had been disowned by his family.  The final straw had been an accident in mid child hood that burned down the family home and   had left the poor schizophrenic horribly scarred. As for his orientation, it was unclear but leaned towards homosexual as discovered by Engineer…

None of these facts disturbed Spy anymore after having been through so much especially during his employment at BLU during which Pyro had been a source of almost childlike innocence and joy.

Spy opened his eyes and Pyro immediately looked at him. With a simple gesture, putting his fingers to his lips, Spy was able to get Pyro to fetch him a glass of water to breathe. 

“Gracias.”  whispered Spy after finishing the glass which Pyro took from his lips. 

Pyro set the glass down while he grabbed the filter of his gas mask and pulled up to expose his dark mouth and throat.

“No problem, do you need anything else?” wheezed Pyro in Spanish.

Due to living in an asylum in Puerto Rico, his home country, Pyro spoke fluent Spanish but English was more a challenge to him then it was for even Heavy. He could understand enough for battle and basic commands but little else. Therefore, he rarely bothered to move his gasmask to speak clearly and only to Engineer and Spy who were both fluent in Spanish. 

“No, my stomach hurts too much…How is Miss Minny?” responded Spy in Spanish, referring to a rat Pyro had  befriended months ago when they began their term at 2fort for the winter.

“Good but Dell says I can’t bring her with me, he says supplies will be tight…I could wake up early to find her food in the desert…Think Dell will let me bring her if I promise to do so?” asked Pyro in Spanish as he sat on the edge of the  bed.

Spy knew Engineer would still say no, the last thing they needed was a feral and mature female rat at a new base where it could spread disease or have babies. The only reason Pyro had been allowed to associate with the rat for so long was because they had ample supplies but with this war against tireless machines it was very likely supply routes would be compromised. 

Yet Spy wouldn’t bother to explain these things, Pyro wouldn’t understand, in his deluded mind this was all a game and neither Engineer or Spy  could bring themselves to break the truth to Pyro. So instead, Spy opted to go another route.

“Well the real reason Dell won’t let you bring Miss Minny is because she would miss all her family and friends here at 2fort. This is her home my friend  and it would be wrong to take her from here.” explained Spy in Spanish.

Pyro looked down at the floor and twiddled his thumbs as he frowned.

“I hadn’t thought of that, Dell must have been trying to spare me the guilt of thinking of doing such a thing…Thank you Spy for making things clearer.” said Pyro in Spanish. 

“You’re welcome...Could you tell me about your day?” asked Spy in Spanish. 

Pyro perked up and began to speak excitedly about many things like a young child, Spanish flowing so quickly from his lips that only someone fluent could understand.

After an enjoyable ten minutes Sniper opened the door quickly followed by Engineer who was lugging the medi-gun and pack.  Pyro pulled down his mask, stood up, and tilted his head, making confused mumbles as Sniper pointed the medi-gun at Spy while Engineer messed around with the pack, getting it to hum as vapor began to flow from the nozzle. Engineer gave a thumbs up and Sniper pulled back the lever so blue vapor engulfed Spy.

Spy uncoiled his tentacles as he felt the two severed begin to grow back as the soothing warmth and familiar soft pressure of flesh mending together  covered him while any infection was expelled as pussy fluid, cleansing his body. As the wounds healed Spy could feel his fever break and the pain ebb as strength returned to him.

Soon Sniper let up on the lever and Engineer powered down the medi-gun as Sniper set the nozzle down and looked at Spy.

“How ya feelin’ mate?” asked Sniper.

“Greatly improved mon ami, I appreciate the risk you four took. “ responded Spy as he sat up and began to unwrap the bandages on his knuckles to reveal healthy flesh.

“I’ll be takin’ this back to the locker room before it is missed, see ya three in the mess hall.” said Engineer before hoisting the medi-gun on his back and hurrying out of the room.

“No worries…Think ya can handle things now?” asked Sniper.

Spy evaluated his body only to grimace at the wetness of his sheets from water, blood, pus and sweat.

“Oui, now if you two gentlemen would leave me alone to clean up I would appreciate it.” responded Spy.

“Yeh, see ya later Spook.” said Sniper before gesturing Pyro to follow him out of the room.

Once alone Spy got out from under the filthy sheet and immediately stripped them off the bed, throwing them into the hamper next to where his dirty suits hung waiting to be cleaned.

Spy then threw on his robe and gathered his toiletries before making his way to the showers, thankfully finding no one in the hallway. Entering a stall Spy closed the curtain and placed his products in the same way he had for the last few years when at 2fort. Then Spy closed his eyes and disrobed, showering without opening his eyes once to avoid looking at his scarred and faintly marked body. It had been years since his beheading and the scars had grown slightly fainter but it was still horrid to look at for Spy, a man who had once taken such pride from his appearance could now not even look at himself nude…

Only when he put back on his robe after drying off did Spy open his eyes to finish grooming. Once done he quickly returned to his room and made his bed to avoid needlessly wrinkling a suit. Again Spy closed his eyes as he put on his undergarments, only opening his eyes when he only had his vest, blazer, tie  and shoes to put on. 

After a quick check in the mirror Spy put his tools in his suit and left his room, determined to get some food no matter what his teammates might say.

The mess hall went quiet as Spy entered and Spy had to fight a smirk as Medic looked shocked at his recovery while Soldier looked ready to explode. Spy got a tray and filled it with food prepared by Heavy and as such the main course was a hearty soup called solyanka with pickled vegetables as sides with tea to drink. 

Spy took his tray and sat next to Sniper, Engineer and Demoman who were starting a game of poker while Pyro sat and watched. Buying his way in Spy was able to play a hand as he ate before Soldier approached the group and put a hand on Spy’s shoulder.

“Well crouton we still haven’t talked about your punishment for your various offenses against Medic and me.” said Soldier, his tone stern. 

“Shut yer bloody mouth Soldier, we have talked about this and-“ began Sniper.

“Silence your insubordinate mouth mutt or I’ll make sure you don’t get your precious injection this month.” threatened Soldier which shut Sniper up out of shock rather than fear.

“Boyo you can’t just-“

“Zip it cyclops! My business is with crouton.” 

“Soldier ya can’t just bark out slurs at your own team, it’s not like you. Now let’s all take a breath before-“

“No! I have had enough of this kind of talk, I am the superior officer here, I  make the orders and no one gets away with nearly killing a teammate on my watch!”

Before anyone could jump to Spy’s defense he held up a hand to silence them before looking over his shoulder at Soldier.

“Soldier I will not bother to reiterate the unfairness of my situation, of how I was made a monster and then betrayed by my entire team to the point I could not visit my children for fear of their and my own safety. Or how only two men here bothered to try to make things right, one of which I know for fact and the other I have pieced together. No, let us talk about you. You are the worst offender as your actions had no reason, you just leapt to it, eager  to follow orders and now like the Nazi’s you despise you realize that your superiors were not invincible. You are afraid your actions under them will be repaid, primarily by me as evident by our desire to punish me, to make me an example in a way that will break me and coerce the teams loyalty…I suggest you give up such notions or I will become your personal Nuremberg.”  explained Spy, selecting his words to deliver the most damage in a gentlemanly way. 

Soldier stood there dumbfounded as Spy stood up, shaking off Soldier’s hand, before placing his cards on the table.

“I fold gentlemen, now if you would excuse me.” said Spy before walking away from the table and past Soldier as he lit a cigarette, wondering for a moment if the smoke before him came from the burning tobacco or Soldier’s ears.


	15. Reintergration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy finally reunites with his family.

No one else bothered Spy that night, whether it was out of agreement, shame or disinterest was unclear but what was clear is that Soldier took those piercing words to heart. Soldier recovered from his reversion back to his early behavior with the team, once more becoming the gruff but deluded man they didn’t really mind humoring, letting Spy off with a warning.  The tension faded between the members of the BLU team except Spy and Medic but they grudgingly put their differences aside in the face of the new robotic threat and joining teams with RED.  
  
The joining of the teams was awkward and tense with more than a few fights born from years of deadly rivalry but facing an inhuman and merciless threat made survival a greater priority then old grudges. For Spy the union was torturous as old memories of being a captive head plagued him as did the RED’s behavior towards him, viewing him as inhuman  and resenting his greater share of water in the hot desert. Yet it  allowed RED Scout and Spy to become closer as they spent time eating, talking and fighting side by side. By the time Gray Mann fired them the two had a mostly functional  father-son relationship before parting ways, with Spy going directly to their home universe while RED Scout planned to have some fun before coming home…  
  
It took six months for Spy to prove to the American government that he was alive and get them to buy his cover story that he had been serving in the Vietnam war for the French to justify his absence. At the same time Spy renewed his fight for custody and it soon became clear that there was little Spy couldn’t solve with the millions he had had laundered into this universe...  
  
Over those long months Spy had been able to see his children numerous times, but in passing and always supervised so that they could not be open in their greetings or their conversations. Without RED Scout there was little contact between Spy  and his children who were no longer kids with Antione as a fifteen-year-old young man while Elaine was just entering womanhood at thirteen years old, it really brought into focus how much Spy had missed out on with them…  
  
As Spy prepared the three-story house located in a decent area of Boston, which he had  purchased upon his return, for their first unsupervised visit and the “official reunion” he still could hardly believe it was all happening.  Even when their grandfather parked in front of the house Spy was still reassuring himself that this was all real as he checked his maskless reflection, making sure his neck scar was covered, the rest of him clad in a navy suit with white undershirt and black shoes, tie and gloves.  
  
As Spy opened the door he smiled at his children and gestured them inside before closing the door as their grandfather drove off. He turned around and was unable to get a word out as Elaine and then Antione hugged him, nearly tackling him to the floor.  
  
Spy embraced them and for a few minutes, they were simply crying while muttering endearments and “I love you”s without shame as they savored the contact denied them for years. If not for his tight vest Spy’s tentacles would have engaged in the embrace.  
If they had been younger the embrace might have not ended for hours but despite having been  brought up in an affectionate French style upbringing for half their lives the two children had since been conditioned to be reserve, especially Elaine, by their grandparents. Antione was the first to break the embrace and Elaine followed seconds later to look at their father as if they had misbehaved.  
  
“Mes enfants do not look so triste. We are together again.” said Spy as he put a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
“Let’s take a quick look through the house so you can both pick a room so I can start to furnish it to suit you when you come to visit.” said Spy.  
  
“Sure.” said Elaine and she made her way up the stairs ahead of Spy and Antoine followed with an eager smile.  
  
The house was built for three families to share, an apartment on each floor, but with his numerous stepsons Spy had thought it best to have rooms to house a few of them should they need a place to stay. As such Spy had most of the house converted to bedrooms with the middle floor still having a normal floor plan while the upper floor would be more for higher pursuits such as art and reading, while the first floor would act as a place for entertaining company and housing guests. The basement would serve as storage and a place for laundry.   
  
Elaine and Antoine picked adjacent rooms on the second floor where Spy had the master bedroom. It pleased Spy how excited they were as they discussed what colors and styles of décor they wanted to do while he suggested places and times to go shopping where they would be sure to find items to match their imaginations.  
  
Then talk shifted to how often they would be together and Spy was pleased to announce his retirement. Due to which Spy’s lawyer was confident he would get Spy half-custody within the next three months and full custody within the year.  
  
After gaining full custody Spy promised he would take them to Europe that summer with France as the highlight. Then they would go to another region of countries every summer until they had seen them all, spending holidays in major cities of their choice. Money was no object though Spy had already made several safe investments to make sure it would last no matter what happened so he could stay retired.  
  
For dinner, Spy prepared a traditional French meal of bisque as the appetizer, pot-au-feu as the main course with a fresh baguette followed by a light salad and chocolate mousse for dessert. It was delicious food long denied to the children and the compliments were numerous between talks of what they had written in letters. The conversation focused the teens until after dinner had been cleaned up and they were sitting side by side in the living room on the bottom floor.  
  
Antoine shifted uncomfortably before glancing up at his father as Spy finshed talking about a coworker that was missed most as he had been the most honest about everything…  
  
“Pere…is it true?...What you wrote in the letters about what happened to you?” asked Antoine.  
  
Spy’s happy expression immediately became solemn as he looked into Antione’s eyes.  
  
“Oui, all of it.” said Spy.  
  
“Do you think…?” began Elaine, unable to say her request.  
  
Spy closed his eyes and  before letting out a sigh.  
  
“I suppose you deserve proof after all you have had to endure…”said Spy before reluctantly removing his right glove to show his bare hand.  
  
Each joint had a faint scar from wrist to fingertip and the sides of each finger as well while his nails were hard and black claws that were rounded daily.  
  
Elaine was transfixed in shock by the hand before her while Antoine looked it over and then looked at his father.  
  
“So all over-“ began Antoine.  
  
“Oui…” said Spy as he looked away from his son’s gaze.   
  
Elaine looked up at this news and her eyes gleamed with tears as her father confirmed his words.  
  
“Pere do you really have all those fishy traits?”asked Elaine as her gaze went to behind him for a moment.  
  
“Mes amours please in due time, why don’t-“  
  
“You asked us to believe you and wait for years to see you and we have. Please have some faith in us Pere.” interrupted Antoine, his expression determined.   
  
Spy thought for a moment and then looked around to find the shutters shut on the windows. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose as he fought back the fear of rejection before a hand touched his arm. He looked over to see Elaine smiling up at him.  
  
“Don’t worry, we know what to expect, you sent us those drawings remember?” reassured Elaine.  
  
“Very well, I’ll start with the teeth and the tentacles.Will that be satisfactory?” asked Spy as his shoulders slumped in defeat as he stood up and turned around to face them.  
  
Both teens nodded and Spy removed his other glove before he reached into his suit and took out a small plastic case that he preceded to open.  
  
“For my caps.” Explained Spy at his children’s confused expressions.  
  
Spy took a deep breath and exhaled before he proceeded to remove the caps off what used to be his molars and slowly worked his way to the front. When he was done, he faced his children and they smiled encouragingly at him.   
  
Spy smiled back out of reflex and quickly shut his lips at their look of shock, he turned away and put a hand over his mouth before taking another deep breath. His hands then went for his blazer buttons and then those of his vest so both garments hung on his frame. Closing his eyes he urged his tentacles to probe at the slits in his back. Finding that his shirt was too constricting Spy’s hands went to the buttons and only his years of concealing his emotions kept them from trembling.  
  
“Mon dieu ne laissez pas mes enfants me haïssent.” whispered Spy as the last button was undone and his front was exposed though his back was to his children.  
  
Spy then slowly uncoiled his tentacles, pausing as he heard one of them gasp as the limbs moved under his clothing. Despite what the other mercs had thought and said about Spy he was no coward and with a deep breath he forced his tentacles to be visible, quickly uncoiling them to their full length to get it over with before he could lose his nerve.  
  
A yell and a cry were heard causing Spy to cringe and then he heard Elaine crying. He wanted so bad to turn around to comfort her but he was the source of her distress and to approach her would-  
  
These thoughts were interrupted as he heard steps approaching him and then felt  a hand touch his arm…  
  
“NON! Ne me regardez pas!” cried Spy as he clawed at his garments and pulled them shut so his bare torso could not be seen while recoiling from the touch.  
  
The sudden movement caused him to trip and he fell only to catch himself with his tentacles their movement making him lose his grip on his clothing so that his torso was exposed for a moment before he quickly pulled it back into place. Spy frantically looked up to see Elaine looking down at him, her eyes full of tears.   
  
“My apologies, I should have never-“ began Spy only to pause as Elaine kneeled next to him, Antoine right behind her.   
  
“Pere please don’t act like this, it hurts us to see you this way.” said Antoine.  
  
“We’re sorry we cried out, we love you, please relax.” said Elaine as she placed a hand on Spy’s arm.   
  
Spy looked at them for a moment and slowly let go of the cloth in his hands. His children’s eyes grew wide as they saw the scars and a partial view of his gills and Spy looked away as he went to stand up. Once Spy was standing straight up he went to turn away only for Elaine to embrace his left side and nuzzled into the cloth.  
  
“I love you Pere, please don’t leave.” whispered Elaine as Spy looked down at her in shock.  
  
“I will never leave you, either of you, again.” promised Spy as his left arm wrapped around her as did a few tentacles  but Elaine didn’t flinch as she nuzzled deeper.  
  
Antoine slowly walked up to them and embraced them, stiffening as Spy wrapped a few tentacles around him, one grazing his bare lower arm,  but not pulling away.  
  
Spy looked down at them and began to softly sing the lullaby he had used to soothe them as children. It was a lovely French lullaby with Russian terms called “Bayouchki, bayou” and poured from Spy’s fanged mouth with the tenderness of parent to their newborn child. Soon a calmness spread over the small family and the two teens looked up at Spy with soft smiles which coaxed one from Spy.  
  
All three knew this would take getting used to but it wasn’t any worse then what they had already faced together as a family which they would always be, now and forever…

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic that takes place during the current BLU and RED teams first few months of war.  
> I was heavily inspired by the "Meet the Medic" outtakes.  
> Yes  I had it that BLU Medic invented the medi-gun, why? Simply ask yourself this, why  would RED Medic be so excited about the vapor in the outtakes if he hadn't seen something like it before? Though I have it that the BLU medi-gun runs on a purified plasma solution while the RED Medi-gun runs on a rougher full blood solution...
> 
> Also the tentaspy tag will make sense within the next chapter or two.
> 
> Strange to start with a chapter called death but the name fits.
> 
> (This fanfic is available on DA and complete, just being transferred to a new format.)


End file.
